Death, MD
by DancingStar01
Summary: Lindsay Donner loves her job at the hospital. But then she gets hit by a lightning and then she can hear the thoughts of other people. Lindsay notices, how one of her patients is planing an murder. ALL CHAPTERS ONLINE! Pairing: C/L
1. Chapter 1

Title: Death, MD  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay,  
Rating: 16  
Category: AU, Crime, Mystery, Romance (Warning: This story is VERY different!)  
What happens: Lindsay Donner loves her job at the hospital. But then she gets hit by a lightning and since then she can read the thoughts of the people around her. Lindsay notices that one of her patients is planning a murder. She tries to prevent the murder.  
Notes: The idea for this story is mine, but the characters aren´t. If this story sounds familiar to you: Congratulations. You have found me. :-)

**Death, MD Chapter 1**

The alarm clock beside her bed was playing an old song by the Stones, as Lindsay Donner opened her eyes on this sunny Friday morning.  
Like every morning, she preferred to stay in bed. The night was as always much too short. At eight o´clock in the morning two days off ended and the sun shone already in her face.  
Tired she put back the covers and got up, hoisted her legs off the bed. Still listless, she went into the small bathroom, which was located right next to her bedroom and put on a fluffy dressing gown over her short pajamas and went into the kitchen.  
Like every morning, her six-year-old son Caleb already sat at the table, dressed for school and ate corn flakes with milk. "Good morning, my boy," Lindsay said, petting over his head. Then she went to the refrigerator and took out a bag of milk.  
"Good morning, Mom," Caleb said and put the spoon in his mouth again.  
Sometimes Lindsay wondered why she had deserved this intelligent boy: Caleb was very smart for his age. Lindsay was sure that his spiritual maturity was related that she and Caleb were always alone. Caleb's father had run away when Lindsay told him about the baby in the seventh week of pregnancy and since then she had never seen the boy's father again.  
She thought it was admirable that Caleb never asked for his father. But what should she tell him? How could she explain to a six year old boy that his father, a singer in a college band, didn´t even know his name and had never called his mother again, after he had left her? In a way, Lindsay was relieved that her son didn´t envy the other kids in his school, because they had a father who picked them up every day.  
"Hey you!", another voice cried and the door to the kitchen swung open. Lindsay and Caleb lived with Laura, Lindsay's younger twin sister.  
"As always too late," Laura said when she placed a shopping bag made of paper on the work surface of the kitchen. Laura found her twin sister Lindsay was a chaotic: While she preferred sleeping as long as possible every morning, the six-year-old Caleb was ready for school and had breakfast.  
"Don´t worry, I'll take Caleb to school like every day," Lindsay promised. Today was the last day before the summer holidays. Her son was an intelligent boy, as her father used to say, and so he had already been enrolled in school one year early.  
"Then you should get dressed," Laura suggested, "Or do you want to say goodbye to your sun in robe at the playground?"  
"Of course not," Lindsay replied, "Caleb, when do we have to leave?"  
"The best five minutes ago, Mom," the boy suggested. The fact that his mother brought him too late to school was almost daily.  
Lindsay dived into the bathroom, she combed her long hair in a hurry and slipped in a baggy trousers and a clean T-shirt. She scrubbed her teeth in passing. "Caleb?" , Lindsay cried, "Are you finished?"  
"Yes, Mom," Caleb replied and a noise told Lindsay that her son was waiting for her at the door.  
"Have you packed your lunch?", She asked when she put on pink flip flops.  
"Aunt Laura has made a sandwich for me."  
"Perfect", Lindsay pushed Caleb out of the apartment and together they made their way to the old Toyota, which was parked outside the house.  
"Mom, you forgot your bag," Caleb said as he got into the car. Lindsay thanked for pointing out, hurried back to the house and met her twin sister, who already handed her the brown handbag on the doorstep. She was relieved when she sat down behind the steering wheel and the old vehicle drove down the road.  
They lived in a settlement of multi-family homes in Paradise, a neighborhood in the southwest of Las Vegas. Laura had received the house after the divorce from her ex-husband and didn´t moved away. Although the house was located in the entry lane of McCarran Airport, Laura loved the house too much and Lindsay liked it as well. It was also only ten minutes away from Caleb's school.  
Like every morning in the summer it was oppressively hot in Nevada and so Caleb rolled down the window on the passenger side.  
"When does the school start?", Lindsay wanted to know.  
"At nine o´clock," Caleb replied, "It starts every Friday at nine o´clock, Mom. Since one year."  
"I know."  
She stopped the Toyota in front of her son's school and let Caleb get out. Lindsay now rolled down the window on the driver's side of the old Toyota.  
"When will you pick me up today?", Caleb asked, when he had slammed the car door behind him.  
"I have to work until the evening, sweetheart," Lindsay apologized to her son, "But Peter will pick you up this afternoon from school. He´ll invite you for some ice cream, okay?", Lindsay was relieved, when Caleb nodded and finally entered his school. She drove off towards the highway.  
Peter was her best friend and colleague, and they knew each other since they had studied together in Ohio. At the university, they shared an apartment and when it was clear that they both would go to Las Vegas, they decided to continue their shared apartment. Before Peter had started at the Diamond City hospital, he had once worked at Desert Springs Hospital and had been fired there after four weeks because he called a six-year-old boy, he should vaccinate as "little wretch". Lindsay was therefore very surprised he didn´t move out of their shared apartment, when she told him she was pregnant. Her best friend was only mad about Caleb´s father at that time, because he had left Lindsay after she told him about the pregnancy. Lindsay would never admit, but Peter was like a father figure for Caleb. When Caleb designated Peter in the age of eighteen months as "Daddy" Lindsay knew this was a special challenge: She had no idea how to explain to a baby boy that Peter wasn´t his father, but only his mother's roommate. The fact that Peter had moved out two years ago because he wanted to have his own apartment with his girlfriend Claire was pretty hard for Caleb. Even harder it was for Lindsay, because she couldn´t pay the expensive apartment alone, so she and Caleb finally had to move into Laura´s small, perfect house in Paradise, Las Vegas.  
Laura also worked in the hospital as a nurse and sometimes she was annoyed because she hadn´t become a doctor. Her father had raised his two daughters alone and he only had money to allow one of them to study. Laura sometimes said she could have been the doctor in the family if the doctors back then had pulled her out of her mother just two minutes earlier. Then there were days in which Laura could ´t imagine a better job.  
Lindsay thought her father was a good-hearted man: He lived alone in Henderson, a suburb of the city and worked in an organic supermarket. Leo Donner used to live a rather unconventional lifestyle and although the drug laws in Nevada had banned it, Leo owned a small, private marijuana plantation in the garden behind his house. Lindsay remembered the day on which a police officer almost discovered the plantation when the police searched after a criminal in the area. Since then Leo had moved his beloved "ornamental plants" into a greenhouse.  
On the way to the hospital she passed the big famous hotels on the Las Vegas Strip. Of course, the mighty buildings weren´t very spectacular illuminated during the day, but they weren´t less impressive. Lindsay loved _her_ city. She had never left Las Vegas, except for her studies in Ohio and she couldn´t imagine a better place in the world.  
Like every day Lindsay parked her car in the parking deck of the Diamond City Hospital and got out. She then took the elevator to the first basement floor and entered her station. In the common room she put on the blue standard surgical gowns.  
When she stepped out of the common room, she was immediately intercepted by Sue. Sue was one of her assistants. Before she came to Las Vegas, she had worked in a hospital in Florida and had been fired there after she had sued her former boss, a famous senior physician, for sexual harassment. Sue was unemployed for nearly one year because no doctor on the east coast wanted to hire her. In Nevada, she ventured a fresh start and Lindsay had asked Sue on her first day, if the story was actually true. Sue was then very snapped because Lindsay obviously thought she was a liar. Later, Lindsay could apologize and Sue told her that the story wasn´t made up but very true.  
"I have some bad news for you," Sue began and gave Lindsay a medical record, "Your colleagues Stone and Buchanan don´t feel good. So you're now alone in the emergency room. "  
But Lindsay was not alone, because she still had her assistants around. Ciara was a chatterbox: If they were sitting at lunch, she always asked first if they already knew the latest.  
And out of courtesy Lindsay said: "Well, you'll tell me, I guess." The rest of the team then always rolled with the eyes and Ciara really began to chatter. She reported who had died when and why, who had separated from whom and who had landed in the loony bin this week. Last week she had reported of a certain Mr. McCarthy, although no one of the emergency room staff knew him, but who stoutly maintained he had been abducted by aliens. Ciara reminded the team then about the fact that she, when she had come to Las Vegas, had taken a trip to Hoover Dam and the tour guide had shown them an edition of Science Today magazine. On the cover was a picture of an alien. Of course Ciara was confirmed in her belief that the little green men were out there.  
Joyce took care of the paperwork and she responded almost allergic to clutter. "You're sick, Joyce!", Lindsay had once said to her and she had shrugged her shoulders.  
Jenny was Lindsay's allies, because she was the only one in the team who also had a child. Actually, her real name was Jenadra. Her parents were Italian and had come to America, when "Jenadra" was about 11 years old. Lindsay could still remember when she had met her for the first time: "You can call me Lindsay. Everybody does. Please hold on to your shift schedule... Mostly, we all have lunch together... And by the way, Jenadra..."  
"You can call me Jenny," she interrupted.  
"I'll do that if you call me Lindsay."  
"Sure thing, Lindsay," she had said. Lindsay also still remembered very well the day on which Jenny had got married. All colleagues were sitting in the church, admired her beautiful dress and the priest asked: "Do you, Jenadra Priverno, want to take the present Alan Keiper to your husband?" Lindsay believed that the entire congregation had winced at the mention of Jenny's real name.  
Merril was fresh out of training. She accompanied Lindsay on her today´s visits. "Merril, what do we have?",Lindsay wanted to know.  
"Today, it's pretty quiet," her assistant answered, "Probably all the tourists with heat sickness were hospitalized at Desert Springs Hospital," she said mockingly and Sue, who stood beside her, shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
They had reached a curtain, behind which a hospital bed was located. Lindsay pulled the curtain aside and reached for the medical records of the man lying in the bed in front of her. "Hi, Mr. Dole," she said, "How are you today?"  
"When can I go home?", the pot-bellied man asked.  
"Are you serious?", Lindsay looked up from the medical record, "Mr. Dole, this record says, you fall down an escalator last night at Caesars Palace drunken. You broke three fingers, both arms, both legs and a rib and you have suffered a concussion. "She closed the file now. "Mr. Dole, you can´t even use the toilet alone. What do you think will you do at home?"  
"I, uh ...", then Mr. Dole was lost for words.  
"The nurse comes in half an hour and takes you to your room." Lindsay took a step back and closed the curtain behind her.  
"What do we have?", Lindsay then wanted to know about Sue.  
"We still have a three year old boy with a peanut allergy and a tourist with a sunburn," when she said this, she looked reproachfully at Merril, "Not all tourists were taken to Desert Springs Hospital."  
They took care of the other two patients and after Mr. Dole had been picked up by a nurse and the boy with the peanut allergy went home with his mother, Lindsay was almost to death bored in the emergency room.  
"Would you like some coffee?", Sue asked, Outside it was hot. Lindsay wondered how Sue could only think of a coffee.  
"No thank you. How was your weekend?"  
"Very well," Sue said, "My brother Brad, his family and I were at Lake Mead... What about you? Have you been out with someone?"  
"I have a six year old son at home. How do you imagine that?"  
Sue didn´t understand Lindsay. Once she had said to Lindsay she had become a couch potato, but she apologized later.  
"I know someone with whom you could go out," Sue suggested triumphantly, "What about Connor from the radiology?", she asked, "Did you call him?  
"No. How do you know him at all? Is he one of your exes?"  
"No," the nurse honestly replied, "I've met him last week when there was this serious traffic accident at Flamingo Road."  
Lindsay could remember very well: There was a chaos in the hospital and the emergency room wasn´t prepared for 40 patients who arrived at the same time. Connor had saved a man´s live who was hit by a splinter, when he stuck his finger in the wound in the carotid artery of the man. If he hadn´t done that, the man would certainly have bled to death and Sue knew Connor had even received an award from the hospital chief. Connor was modest: He said everyone would have done and he couldn´t understand the sudden attention.  
"Sue, why are you trying constantly to set me up with any of these men?"  
"I just want to help you..."  
"Thank you… Without you I'd be lost in life and in the hospital."  
"I´d be much more lost without you", Sue said and she didn´t doubt for a second her best friend was telling the truth, but then it dawned on her, "Are you serious?"  
"Thanks for your help, but if I want to have a date, I know what to do," Lindsay said and then sat down behind her desk in an office at the end of the floor.

After the end of her shift, Lindsay phoned Caleb. "Has Peter picked you up from school?", She wanted to know from her son and Caleb said yes, "Have you done your homework?"  
"It was the last day of school, Mom. You don´t get homework anymore," Caleb didn´t sound too thrilled, "Aunt Laura made dinner. When are you coming home?"  
"I'm on my way, sweetheart. I´m home in a few minutes. She hung up, grabbed her purse and then hurried to her car, which was still standing on the parking deck.  
Tonight it rained, which was very unusual for the summer in Las Vegas. The summers in Nevada were hot and dry. Very few plants survived in this heat. The positive aspect of the sparse vegetation was there was never wildfire here. Lindsay decided she would push this fact to climate warming.  
After leaving the parking garage, she had to turn left at the next street, but she noticed that the road was already blocked. Now she had to take a detour! She turned the car around upset. After nearly one mile on the Las Vegas Strip, she turned to the left again while it flashed once. It ushered in a heavy storm and soon the wipers no longer made it to push all the water out of her field of vision. Then she noticed that her feet were wet: The old Toyota had a hole in the footwell, which was temporarily covered with a mat. The road in front of her was flooded and the water also didn´t spare her car.  
Suddenly there was a loud crash over her. The car was out of control and Lindsay raced directly towards a tree which stood on a street corner...

"My head!", Lindsay moaned as she looked into a bright light above her. Sue and Merril were beside her bed and looked at her anxiously. "Lindsay?", she asked and gently put her hand on her shoulder.  
"What happened? And where am I?"  
"You're back in the hospital... Lindsay, don´t you remember? Your car was hit by a lightning and then you were raging against a tree and were unconscious until now. We thought you were dead", Sue said.  
"Yes, but weed doesn´t pass known," Merril interjected now and Sue told her she shouldn´t be so naughty. "It's really a miracle that you're alive."  
Slowly, Lindsay sat up and looked down at herself. She was fine, only her head ached terribly. "I thought you are safe when you´re sitting in a car and it is struck by lightning," she murmured.  
"Not in your case", Sue told, "The fire brigade and the ambulance confirm your car was flooded by the rain. And as you probably know, water diverts electricity."  
"Yes, I know," Lindsay confirmed.  
"...However, your car is now ready for the scrap heap," Merrill added.  
"You aren´t hurt fortunately but the head doctor says you shall stay at home," Sue told now, "Professor Sawyer says, you have three days off."  
"Staying at home? You're kidding, right?", Lindsay asked," It´s our annual team trip in a few days. And we have been looking forward to..."  
"And if you fall over dead, because you were struck by a lightning today, that doesn´t help us."  
"Besides," Merril began, "I have heard the trip last year must have been terribly boring."  
Lindsay sighed and leaned back. She closed her eyes and thought about the last team trip...

_About one year ago, on a gray Friday in July, the team of doctors and the nurses of the emergency room left for a conference in the Californian city of San Diego. _  
_They had condemned some interns to represent them in the emergency room so they could perceive the trip. It was the first trip since Lindsay´s former boss Jonathan Heathrow had died and actually the team had planned to visit the Universal Studios in Los Angeles, but the weather had made them a spanner in the works. _  
_ In a good mood, Lindsay climbed behind the wheel of the minibus, which they had rented from a travel company and turned around. "Well, is everybody there?",she asked. _  
_ "We aren´t on a school trip. If you like, you can count whether everybody is REALLY there!", Sue complained. _  
_ "Where are we going?", Jim Davenport had asked. He was one of the junior doctors, who was also a part of their team. _  
_ "San Diego. Stay calm: For the hundredth time", Lindsay was annoyed and Sue tried to award her some soothing words. "Davenport is a fool. He´s so stupid that he doesn´t even know exactly where California is at all." _  
_While they were on their way to San Diego, it began to rain like cats and dogs and of course no one had thought to bring a rain jacket. Lindsay parked the bus at the congress grounds and as soon as everybody had left the bus they rushed over to the convention hall. On the way there the first mishap happened: Sue slipped and landed face down in a puddle. "I don´t go in there in this stat! My T-shirt is now see- thourgh, "she swore to herself but in the end they had still managed to persuade her. Sue spent most time hidden in the ladies room and tried to dry her shirt by using a hand drying devices. _  
_ In small groups, they strolled through the hall until Lindsay discovered a concession stand. She ordered a sandwich there and her assistants joined her. _  
_ "Today the weather is really bad," Jenny said and Lindsay shrugged. _  
_ "What did you expect? Professor Doctor Milton has set the date and I'll bet that Congress will take place today, because next weekend one of his stupid, snobby polo tournaments is taking place. He is so selfish...", Lindsay said. She didn´t like him because he had repeatedly tried to close Heathrow Jonathan department. Meanwhile, Milton belonged to the supervisory committee of the hospital and in his opinion the hospital didn´t need an emergency room because there were three other hospitals with emergency rooms in the immediate area. Until his death, Jonathan Heathrow had fought for its emergency room. He was Lindsay's teacher and role model. He was loved by all and one of the most dedicated people Lindsay ever knew. One day she wanted to be like him. Since his death, the Diamond City Hospital was no longer the same. _  
_ "Lindsay...!", Jenny had started and waving with her arms like crazy. So she wanted to point out that Professor Milton was right behind them and sipped a cup of coffee. _  
_ "When you put Milton in a sack and slap it with a baseball bat, you would hit exactly the right one!", Lindsay said. _  
_ Jenny was even louder, her face was still horrified: "Lindsay...!" _  
_ "What? Why do you move your arms so funny? Do you have a stroke?" _  
_ "Oh God, no!" _  
_ Meanwhile, all the other colleagues watched and Lindsay could see in their faces something was not right. As Jenny had recommended she turned around and looked in the very angry eyes of Professor Milton. For a brief moment she thought she could recognize anger in them, but she hoped to have been wrong. _  
_On this day came Lindsay and Professor Milton had a huge fight. Milton swore solemnly he would make her life a living hell and make sure she never would get to see a hospital from the inside. Lindsay had laughed and responded with a wave of the hand. _  
_ In the evening they were driven back to Las Vegas. This time Lindsay let Joyce behind the wheel of the bus. She wondered what they should do next year. Maybe Lindsay would sign in the team of the emergency room for a "confidence Camp". Just as she had seen in a commercial for a cereal bar. Jenny could have told her that Milton was right behind her and had heard every word. _  
_The final end of their trip was, when Lindsay was asked to the hospital boss a few days later and she had to explain her comments about Professor Milton. Milton insisted that she was fired, the hospital boss saw no necessity in it. He even laughed greatly at what had happened at the congress._

"Here, you have to sign this," a nurse from the night shift said to Lindsay and handed her a block full of forms. She felt fit and that's why she left the hospital at own risk. Next week, the trip took place and not even a lightning would prevent it. They would travel to Los Angeles in one week, as they had planned. Jenny would bring her son Kyle and Lindsay would invite Caleb.  
"I don´t like that you put at risk your health!", Sue said, carrying Lindsay's pocket. When they reached the elevator, Lindsay took the bag. "All right, then please stay at home tomorrow and rest a little," Sue suggested and Lindsay decided she would listen to her. Sue left and the doors of the elevator opened.  
A man used the elevator for getting to the parking deck. Lindsay greeted him and also got inside.  
"You are Connor from radiology, right?", she asked and he nodded.  
"Seems my reputation precedes me," he grinned, "And with whom do I have the honor?"  
"I'm Lindsay. I work at the emergency room."  
"So you're the famous Lindsay Donner . Your assistant Sue has told me about you."  
"Why am I not surprised?... What did she tell you about me?"  
He seemed to think for a while. "There were quite a few things... All in one it sounded a bit like a sales pitch."  
She was horrified and vowed that she would have to talk to Sue when she saw her the next time. "No, really. What did she tell you?"  
"She said you would like to go out with me, but don´t dare to ask me personally."  
"That's what she said?", she asked, "That's not true. I'm not a bit shy..." Her voice grew louder and he began to laugh. "What's so funny?... You don´t believe me. "  
"I believe you," he promised, "To be honest it was hard for me to believe Sue. She also said you would be a good doctor and a lovely person and getting to know you is worth every second... "  
Lindsay's jaw dropped when he said that and she understands the meaning of his words.  
"But as already mentioned, it sounded like a sales pitch."  
Lindsay decided she was going to keep her mouth shut otherwise she probably took another reason why she could lynch Sue.  
"_Hard to believe I have been working here for five years and she never noticed me_," he said, Lindsay turned to face him.  
"What?"  
"What?", he asked now.  
"Well, what you just said."  
"I didn´t say anything," he looked confused and Lindsay nodded knowingly.  
The elevator reached the parking deck and they both got out. Connor went directly to a black pick-up while Lindsay was looking a little hesitant after her car. Then it occurred to her: Her Toyota had hit a tree and probably the car was now in the factory town and at worst in the junkyard. Sue had told her that an ambulance had brought her here, so she now had to take a taxi home.  
Connor noticed something was wrong: "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, I... I forgot that my car is broken..."  
"Can I take you home?"  
Damn, Lindsay thought, Sue hadn´t told her he wasn´t just a hero but a very polite person. She accepted his offer and she steered him to the Las Vegas Strip, which they drove along in a southerly direction, down the Tropicana Avenue at the MGM Hotel, where a gigantic golden lion was. So they reached Laura's house in Paradise.  
She thanked him and got out. They said goodbye to each other, then Connor drove away and Lindsay entered the house of her twin sister.  
"Is Caleb already in bed?", She wanted to know from Laura, while she got out of her jacket.  
"He's in his room... Where have you been so long?", Laura noticed the dirty face of her sister.  
"I had an accident on the way home... A colleague took me home."  
"What kind of accident was it?", Laura asked skeptically.  
"A lightning hit me... The car window was open." She had heard that it was usually safe in the car during a storm. Whether this was true even when the window was open, she didn´t know.  
Lindsay hurried up the stairs. Her son lived in a beautiful and large room in the attic of the house.  
She was lucky: Caleb still lay in his bed and played with his flashlight. Then he switched the flashlight off and on again.  
"Hey, my boy. How was your day?", Lindsay asked, leaning her arms on his bed, "My day was pretty boring. I signed letters all day long and when there were no more letters, I played Angry Birds on my computer. "  
She knew something was wrong when Caleb didn´t respond. "Caleb, you're mad because today I have taken longer in the hospital?"  
"No."  
"Would you like to visit me at work again?"  
"No," he answered now. His mother was surprised because normally Caleb was always happy to visit her in the emergency room because he was the star and the nurses and doctors then showered him with candy.  
"What's going on?"  
"Mom," he got up and turned to her with a seriousness that scarred her, "I don´t want to go to school."  
"It's summer vacation..."  
"You don´t understand," Caleb's voice was urgent, "I will never ever go to school. "  
"Why not?", she stretched and reached across the bed to hold his hand, "Is it about the bad grade, you've got the other day?"  
"No."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I can´t say it," Caleb murmured.  
"Of course, you can tell me anything. You know that."  
"What are you talking about, Mom?", Caleb asked now, "Why would I want to tell you something?"  
"But you..."  
"No," he shook his head.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Mom, I think something´s wrong with YÒU." Caleb crawled over his bed and crawled under the covers. They said goodbye for today. Lindsay left her son's room. But before she left, she turned once more to Caleb.  
"_I don´t want the other kids at school tease me_," he confessed. The only problem was that his mouth wasn´t moving when he said this.

As it turned out after a telephone conversation with the police the next morning, they had parked her Toyota in a junkyard, because the car hadn´t survived the collision with the tree. Lindsay had to ask her sister to take care of Caleb and to drive her to their father after breakfast. Because Laura had to work, she dropped off Lindsay in front of the house of her dad.  
"Hey, Dad," Lindsay cried, as she stepped through the door, "Can I borrow your car?"  
"Good morning, Lindsay," Leo Donner corrected and his daughter looked up from the newspaper. Lindsay sat down with him and send him greetings from Laura and Caleb.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, "Don´t you have an own car?"  
Lindsay rolled her eyes when her father mentioned the old Toyota. "Yes, but your gold Trans Am is much better."  
Her father had seen through her immediately, "Is your car broken again."  
"Total loss," she informed him, " I had an accident yesterday," She watched as her dad got up from his chair and she assured him that nothing happened to her. Except for...  
"Dad, I need to go to the hospital," she said, "Can you lend me your car?"  
"No." Leo stretched out to reach one of the dishes that were in the cupboard. "_My car is no longer insured_."  
"What?", Lindsay asked, "Since when is the insurance for your Trans Am expired?"  
Leo turned to face her now astonished, "How do you know? I didn´t tell anybody yet."  
"Are you driving around with an uninsured car?"  
"How do you know that?", Leo repeated. Lindsay decided to be honest, because she knew what had happened. "This is a relic of my accident... I can read minds."  
Her father sat down on a chair opposite her. "Nice try," he grinned, "You probably do everything to borrow my car..."  
"Come on, test me," Lindsay demanded, "Think about a number between zero and 1000." She looked at her father challenging and finally she said, "598.54... That's unfair," Lindsay watched as her father was staring at her in disbelief, "And now you think that you believe you were Lunatic... And you ask yourself if you shouldn´t have smoked marijuana this morning."  
Leo Donner felt caught.  
"Dad!", Lindsay cried in horror, "We had discussed this! You´re not allowed to smoke marijuana! "  
"My doctor has prescribed me...", Leo defended and grumbled like a little child.  
"Dad, I AM your doctor!"  
"I need that!", he got up from his chair , "I have terrible pain again." He was clean since Caleb's birth. But Lindsay now had to find out it was a lie. Without her new ability she would never know her father still secretly smoked drugs. Lindsay returned now to the reason, why she had actually visited her father: "You borrow me your car now?"  
"I have to work today..."  
"In your state you won´t drive today...", she leaned towards him and recognized the dilated pupils in the eyes of her father, "Give me the telephone number of your insurance. I call there and pay the fee for you... In return you borrow me your car."  
"But I have to work ...!"  
Lindsay left the kitchen and grabbed the keys of the Trans Am. "You can ride a bike!... And Dad: Not a word to Laura or Caleb", she called to him and went to the front door.  
"What?," Leo asked back, "About my marijuana or your new ability?"  
Lindsay shook her head in disbelief. She had to think again about whether she allowed her father to see Caleb.

She drove the golden Trans Am of her father to Peter's apartment and noticed while driving many people looked at the car. Lindsay had always believed that a Trans Am in Las Vegas wasn´t an unusual car, but she found out she had been mistaken. She parked her car onto the sidewalk and went to the house where Peter lived with his girlfriend Claire. She knocked on the door and waited for Claire who let her in. "So you're here," Claire said when she let Lindsay enter the apartment, "But you're late. As long as Pete's car is broken, we must be able to rely on you."  
"Yes," Lindsay confirmed and rolled her eyes. She then saw Peter having breakfast, so she sat down beside him. "Hey Pete, how are you?", she asked him, "You should hurry. Your fiancé thinks it´s my fault if you're late... It's not my bad you still having breakfast."  
"I thought you have the day off", Pete replied," Sue told me you were hit by lightning yesterday. "  
"You know about it?"  
"Sure. And to be exact, the whole hospital knows. Are you okay?", he wanted to know and Lindsay nodded.  
"We thought, you wouldn´t pick up Pete to work today," Claire turned now into their conversation.  
"Yes," Peter confirmed, "I asked Joe Collins from the Urology to pick me up."  
"Is this a joke?" Lindsay asked incredulously, "Then you could have called me!"  
"I'm sorry," the bad conscience gnawed at Peter, "I thought you feel so bad that you can´t call."  
Internally, Lindsay thanked for so little empathy and she was sure Laura and Caleb would have informed him.  
"...Collins also has a parking space right in front of the clinic," Peter added to.  
"I can´t believe you doing this for a parking lot in front of the hospital," Lindsay complained, "In addition, Collins is a party pooper."  
"This parking space means I can sleep 15 minutes longer in the morning because the stupid hunt for parking is eliminated and..." They were interrupted by a honking car.  
"This must be Collins", Lindsay groused, crossing her arms defiantly in front of her chest. Peter had spent his 15 minutes to tell her as gently as possible, that they wouldn´t set out for work together.  
"All right," he complained and stuffed a pancake in his mouth, "I have to move." With these words he got up and went to the bathroom.

Luckily, Peter didn´t wonder why she drove the Trans Am of her father today. But Lindsay terribly wanted to tell him about her new gift. She felt so overwhelmed and even a bit let alone. Peter was her best friend and she was sure he knew a good advice for her.  
She entered her car alone and drove to work without Peter: He preferred the listless Doctor Collins from the urology. Angrily, Lindsay drove off and her car passed over Collins´SUV with screeching tires. Only when she was on the highway, she had calmed down a bit and when she finally turned off to on a main road and onto a side road, she discovered Connor Doyle. He had taken her home yesterday and now he was alone on the way to the hospital. She slowed the speed of her car and let down the window on the passenger side.  
"Good morning," Connor had discovered her.  
"Good morning to you," she smiled when her car drove slowly next to him, "Are you on the way to the hospital?"  
He nodded.  
"Where's your car?", she asked then.  
"At home. Someone has attached a wheel clamp to it because I have parked on the parking lot of my neighbors." Connor grinned.  
"You mean you are walking?", Lindsay asked now and Connor nodded again.  
"Is this your car? A golden Trans Am. This is pretty slanted..."  
"It´s my father´s car." She rolled her eyes and she suddenly braked. "Get in," Lindsay told him, "The hospital is three miles away."  
"That's not far."  
"But it's hot and you know what they say about deserts..."  
She saw that Connor thought for a moment, but then he got into her car. He thanked her, because he preferred not to end dehydrated in the desert.  
"Let´s make a new start, okay?" ,He suggested, "There were some things I shouldn´t have said yesterday," his apology sounded sincere, "Actually, Sue wasn´t having a sales pitch with me: She told how great you are."  
"_And she's not a bit exaggerated_," he thought. Lindsay smiled as she heard this. Her gift was useful.  
"Let me guess: This is the reason why you haven´t contacted me. You thought I was a superman."  
Again, Connor thought for a second. "This is the short version," he finally said, "I'm Connor."  
"I'm Lindsay. Nice to meet you", she drove off," And how long have you been working in the Diamond City hospital?"  
"For five years," he replied, "I can´t believe you've never crossed my path." She had explained to him that she worked in the emergency room and apparently the people down there never met their colleagues from the other departments.

Of course Sue scolded Lindsay, because she had come to work, although she had three days off. "I'm fine," Lindsay promised. She saw how Peter ran past her. His assistant called out to him he should take care of a man with a head injury.  
"Where should I go first?", Lindsay asked.  
"Room one", Sue complained and then followed her.  
In the treatment room one a certain Mister Weaver was waiting for them, who had a cut on his leg, which had to be sewn. A little later, during the treatment Sue noticed they don´t had enough bandages: The last "user" of the box hadn´t replenished.  
"Let's get you a new bandage," Lindsay told her, Sue asked through a walkie talkie for bandage material. No one seemed to have heard and Sue got up. "Where is everyone?", she wondered, "Surely they drink a cup of coffee again."  
"Certainly not. The coffee machine in the kitchen is broken, "Lindsay told her. Sue didn´t understand. She hadn´t said anything. She had only thought that the others might ...  
Lindsay stocked her instruments and was looking for a scissor. She pushed a box across the table and it landed on the patient. Lindsay apologized, but she heard how Mr. Weaver called her an idiot.  
"That you drop something happens. In addition, error is human and nobody's perfect, "she defended herself and it Mister Weaver said nothing more.  
Sue came back now with a new bandage box. "Let´s get ready," she said and sat down on Mr. Weaver right side. "We are almost finished, Mr. Weaver," Sue encouraged the patient.  
"_It's about time_," Lindsay heard him say, "_I have lots of things to do today. I can´t miss the appointment in Margaritaville_!"  
"They have great cocktails," Lindsay said, looking at Mr. Weaver. He put a frown. On his face is a big question mark loomed. He had said nothing at all!  
"I mean, we´re having a trip soon, Sue?", Lindsay looked at her assistant and she nodded. "Yes, a team trip."  
They finished sewing and now attached a bandage. Then she pulled off her gloves and tossed them on the table with the used instruments. "We are ready, Mr. Weaver," Lindsay said now, "I'll give you some tablets. Please take the antibiotic until the pack is empty. "  
The man nodded, while Sue was preparing the tablets, Lindsay could hear something that made her worry: Although Mr. Weaver didn´t move his mouth, she could hear how he was planning a murder. He had thought of everything: He had rubber gloves for avoiding leaving finger prints on the victim, obviously a woman. He would shoot her with a gun and then he would file off to the weapon's serial number. Then he would throw the gun into a lake and bury the corpse far out in the desert. He would put her into a plastic bag and then place the woman in the trunk of his car.  
A thick lump formed in Lindsay's throat. She hoped it wasn´t the seriousness of her patient, but she had the impression that it was not fun.  
Lindsay just had to do something.

During the lunch break they sat together in the kitchen of emergency room and had lunch.  
"Hey, Doctor Alban," Lindsay cried and reached for the volume knob on the radio.  
"Doctor Who?"  
"Doctor Alban! The Singing dentist! "  
"Oh, I've heard the song. The lyrics are like this... "  
"No, please don´t sing," Lindsay cried, because she knew that her assistant Ciara wasn´t the best singer. Ciara had even offered to sing at Jenny´s wedding and Jenny had then declined with thanks.  
"This Mr. Weaver, we've sewn today was pretty scary," Sue explained to them, "Have you also noticed the weird snake tattoo on his forearm? And on its other arm he had tattooed a black coffin with a cross."  
"_Very life affirming_," Jenny agreed.  
Lindsay nodded to Jenny. "That's true."  
"What?", Jenny asked, "What are you talking about?" Everyone stopped to eat.  
"You just said that Mr. Weaver is a life-affirming human being."  
"I didn´t say that... That's what I thought."  
They looked at each other. "Are you all right?", Sue wanted to know.  
At the moment, Lindsay had the feeling that nothing was all right. This morning, she read the thoughts of Mr. Weaver and now Jenny´s . She didn´t like that.  
"You can read minds! Like the guy from the last episode of The Twilight Zone", Merril marveled and got up.  
"Can you guess what I'm thinking now?", Sue challenged her.  
"You wonder just whether you should return this green dress, because you believe, you don´t look good in green and Jenny said the dress looks like a Madonna- Costume... Besides, it was too expensive."  
Sue applauded. She had really thought. "You are a super hero, Lindsay", Sue then said, "What do you want to do with your new superpowers?"  
"I haven´t thought about this, so far", she confessed, "This is Mr. Weaver creeps me. I think he has planned a murder, during he was with us today. Apparently, he plans to kill a woman. But I don´t know her name..."  
"Usually people don´t run around and talk about their plans for murder," Sue said and bit in her sandwich.  
"But he hasn´t told me. He has thought of it."  
"I don´t believe it. Lindsay is making fun of us", Joyce said. She wasn´t receptive for supernatural things. She didn´t believe in ghosts and certainly not little green men from Mars.  
"Hey, is that the face of a woman who´s joking?... But all this must remain a secret. Do you understand? I don´t want to occur in a freak show one day."  
"What are you doing now?", Sue asked.  
Lindsay shrugged. "I don´t know, to be honest." She folded her arms behind her head, "I have the feeling I must do something. But what?"  
"You have to go to the police!", Merril suggested, "If you could prevent a crime, you have to tell the police. Medical confidentiality doesn´t count."  
"You're right," Lindsay said. But she had no idea how she should explain to the police.

Lindsay decided she would go home and get Caleb after her shift. Then she would go to the police and tell what she had found out today. But someone made her a spanner in the works: When she left the parking garage with her car, Lindsay noticed that Connor was on foot again. She stopped her car and opened the window.  
"May I take you home?" ,she asked, but Connor shook his head.  
"Thanks, but I'm meeting with colleagues at Margaritaville."  
Lindsay was surprised and she knew a person that had an appointment there, too. This was her opportunity to find out something about her mystery patient so she decided to join Connor: "This is not a problem... Really", she said, " Then I take a little detour."  
Connor gave in and finally entered the car. He flopped down on the passenger seat.  
"Do you do this often?", she asked.  
"What?"  
"Well, do you often have meetings at Margaritaville?"  
Now Connor understood. "No, this is a kind of team meeting... The Diamond City hospital radiologists play American football against the radiologists at the Desert Springs Hospital once a year."  
Lindsay looked at him in surprise. She hadn´t known that.  
"Do you remember when the head of the radiology had broken his nose last August?"  
She nodded and Connor told her this had happened in the game. Then he told her they had won last year's game but the radiologist from the Desert Springs Hospital previously were able to win more games than his team.  
They reached the Las Vegas Strip and at Margaritaville she let Connor get out. "There is a car park at the back of the block," he advised her, while he was leaning against the car.  
"Oh, I can´t come. I have...", she had to get rid of him because she wanted to spy on Mister Weaver alone.  
"I'll wait for you," Connor decided.  
"But I can´t ...!"  
"Oh come on!"  
"No, it... I have to go to the bank. I only have small change with me."  
"That's okay..."  
"No, I hate small change. It contains lots of germs from other people and... The sanitizer in my purse is empty... Now that you know I am afraid of change, you certainly don´t want to have something to do with me...", she was curious to see how this scene would continue.  
And Connor actually thought for a while. "Why did you decide to become a doctor, if you are afraid of bacteria?", he asked and Lindsay was visibly surprised.  
"I... um ..." She was a do-gooder. Lindsay pushed this fact secretly to her mother. Lindsay and Laura had never met her and both had the feeling that they had to compensate her father for what had happened. But beeinf afraid of money wasn´t her only problem: She didn´t bear the imagination to wash more than one garment in the same washing machine at the same time so Laura had to do her laundry. In addition she didn´t make it to eat outside: In Lindsays opinion, food intake was something people should do only indoor.  
"So go ahead, Monk," Connor said and Lindsay hated he called her like this, "I invite you," he then said and saw how Lindsay now rolled her eyes. She drove off and parked the car in the parking garage behind Margaritaville. When she returned, she found out that Connor had actually been waiting for her. They entered the bar at the same time and Connor had already discovered the table at which his colleagues were sitting but Lindsay couldn´t see Mister Weaver. "Guys, this is Lindsay from the emergency room," Connor told his friends, "She was so friendly and has shuttled me."  
Lindsay had to avoid a laughing when the group unanimously answered "Hi Lindsay," and thus almost sounded like Anonymous. Alcoholics  
They sat down and Connor ordered a drink for her. "The quarterback of the Desert Springs Tigers is down this year," one of the men reported.  
"Wait!", Lindsay interrupted them, "The Desert Springs Tigers?... My goodness, you take this game really seriously. What is your team´s name?"  
"That depends upon the season," one of the men replied. Lindsay knew him: She had seen him a few times in the cafeteria. "Last year we were the Diamond City Bees. The year before, we were the Diamond City Gorillas."  
"I would have more fear because of gorillas than a horde of bees," Lindsay said.  
"Exactly what I said!", mow another team member chimed in, "But no one listens to me."  
"That's not true!", Connor disagreed now and turned to Lindsay, "We have found out there is already a baseball team, which is called Diamond City Gorillas. So we needed a new name and chose bees."  
"Can we focus on the game plan now?", a tall man suggested, apparently he was the leader of the team. They discussed their strategy for the game, while Lindsay listened attentively to them and drank a cocktail. Every now and then she also had a suggestion for improvement and she had to explain to the men she knew so much about football, because her father had been in a team once. However, this was a long time ago. Lindsay and her sister Laura were children back then.  
At the end of the meeting the men even invited Lindsay to the game and she promised she would certainly come.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Death, MD Chapter 2  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay,  
Rating: 16  
Category: AU, Crime, Mystery, Romance (Warning: This story is VERY different!)  
What happens: Lindsay Donner loves her job at the hospital. But then she gets hit by a lightning and can read the thoughts of the people around her. Lindsay notices as one of her patients is planning a murder. She tries to prevent the murder.  
Notes: The idea for this story is mine, but the characters aren´t. If this story sounds familiar to you: Congratulations. You have found me. :-)

**Death, MD Chapter 2**

As it was getting late, the group left Margaritaville. Connor and Lindsay crossed the street to get to the other side of the sidewalk.  
"Would you go out with me again tomorrow?", Connor suddenly asked, while they were walking side by side.  
"What?"  
"I want to ask you if you would like to go out with me tomorrow."  
"No. So, I... I don´t know... Did Sue also tell you that I have a son?", Lindsay asked. The next moment, she wondered if it was the right thing to go like a bull at a gate.  
"Yes, she hasn´t missed."  
"His name is Caleb," she continued, "He is the most important person in my life."  
"Where is Caleb today?"  
"At home. It is the first day in the summer vacation. He probably is watching TV all day and playing video games... We call each other as often as possible."  
"Where's his dad?", Connor asked.  
"No idea," Lindsay admitted honestly, "I became pregnant in college and I haven´t seen Caleb's father since then. I have no idea where he is or what he does today. Probably you now think I am a terrible person, because I don´t even know his real name. He was just a one night stand", Lindsay admitted, "But I do remember is he was a member of a college band."  
"May I get to know Caleb?"  
"I don´t know...", she hesitated.  
"You don´t want that I get to know him."  
"No. But... When Caleb was a baby I was almost invisible to men. You can imagine why. Neither man wanted to take responsibility for a small child in case the relationship really worked. And the older Caleb was then, the harder it was for him to have to watch how my relationships were shattered and he lost persons who where important to him, because they could be his new father." They passed by a group of tourists, waiting for the fountain show at the Bellagio hotel finally began.  
"This is a great life, hm?", she asked, snorted a laugh, "I have a job where I earned almost nothing, a marijuana addict father and a son who has problems at school and I live with my sister." They found an empty place on the stone railing and leaned on it. Her eyes fell on the dark surface of the water. Brightly lit fountains shot out of the water and from the speakers echoed as background music Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley.  
"What about your mother?", Connor asked, hoping that he wasn´t too intrusive.  
"She has left the family when my sister and I were about one year old. Dad says he woke up one morning and she was no longer there. She took her clothes and her car. Police found her car a few days later at an abandoned rest stop on a highway in northern Nevada... Dad has an album in which he has collected all the newspaper articles about Moms disappearance. "  
Connor waited a moment and ended their awkward silence, "Do you forgive me if I ask you, if your parents may have had marital problems."  
"When Laura and I were old enough to understand, Dad told us the police at that time even thought he had something to do with her disappearance." She remembered the newspaper article in the album of her father .The title was "Husband is not responsible for the disappearance of a resident".  
"I think my mother didn´t handle the stress," Lindsay tried to explain. Sometimes, she wondered, however, how terribly she and Laura had been as children, so that their mother had run away. But she wouldn´t talk about this topic now. The fountains - show was over now and the crowd of tourists in front of the Bellagio hotel was dismissed.  
"I should take you home," Lindsay suggested, "I have a six year old boy sitting at home and waiting for me."

Connor lived in a house with a view of Lake Mead and Lindsay was amazed when she saw the building. "This is a very nice house."  
"Thank you..."  
As far as she knew, the residential area around Lake Mead was very exclusive and expensive. His house stood in the front row near an invisible line. Behind this line, it was forbidden to build more houses because the land belonged to the government of the state.  
"Would you like to come in? I owe you a drink after you've been my taxi driver today", Connor asked, after he had gotten out. In the night it was always cool in Nevada, although daytime temperatures exceeded the 40 degree mark with ease.  
"No," Lindsay said, then she corrected herself, "So: No thanks. My son is waiting for me."  
"I forgot," Connor apologized, "It wasn´t intentional."  
"You spoil me," Lindsay said and turned off the engine, pulled the emergency brake and got out. She had no idea why she had now changed her mind.  
They entered the house together and Lindsay found it was even more beautiful from the inside than from the outside. The house was obviously set up by an architect.  
"Did you start your travel this morning from here to the hospital?",she asked incredulously. Lake Mead was located about 45 miles away from Las Vegas.  
"There is a bus service to the city," he replied, "Thank you again, for taking me home." He went to the window and pushed a designer curtain aside. Somewhat disgruntled, he found out his car was still provided with a wheel clamp. Then he went to the bar, which was in his living room and asked Lindsay what she wanted to drink.  
"I still have to drive," she said, "Can I have a soft drink?"  
"Sure."  
"So, Connor," Lindsay sat on the couch, "Explain to me how a doctor with our salary is able to pay such a fancy house. I can´t even pay my son´s school at the end of the month."  
"The house is not mine. Anyway, not really. It belongs to my mother, but she spends most of the year in New York..."  
"Is you mother someone I should know?"  
"No one from the tabloids," he smiled, "She has inherited a lot of money from my grandfather."  
"And your father?"  
"Is that a examination?", he wanted to know.  
"No," Lindsay took a sip of her alcohol-free cocktail and didn´t let him out of sight, "You also have interrogated me today when we were at the Bellagio Hotel... So: What about your father?"  
"Don´t know. I have never met my father."  
Lindsay put the glass down. "My God," she said, sounding a bit shocked, "It's like with me and Caleb... I am reassured that you become a doctor."  
"What do you mean?", Connor's brow wrinkled.  
"Well... There are statistics that say children of single mothers are more likely to become crime criminals because don´t have an authoritarian, male role model."  
"Exceptions prove the rule," Connor said, "I believe, your son is a good boy."  
"He is. Thank you."  
"Anyway, I have never met my real father. My mother got married when I was five years old. Chris was a good guy. He has even adopted me... Three years later, they gotdivorced again and my mother and I moved from Los Angeles to New York."  
Lindsay looked at him and then put the glass on the table. She was frantically.  
"What's going on?", Connor wanted to know.  
"I gotta go!"  
"Did I say something wrong?", Connor called after her as she literally ran to the door.  
"No," Lindsay replied, before she left the house and got into the gold Trans Am of her father. "But you thought," she added a little quieter.

The next morning Lindsay drove to the police station to report that Mr. Weaver had planned a murder in her presence. When she turned off the Trans Am and waited outside the police station, she began to have doubts. When she´d tell the policeman about it, she had to explain to them how she knew. They could consider her crazy when she admitted she could hear the thoughts of other people. Her inner eye could see how the obese men laughed about her. She wondered if she should really do it. And then she reached for the ignition key of the car and drove the Trans Am back off the parking lot. Lindsay made her way to the hospital. When she got into the elevator in the parking garage, her eyes fell again on the car of her father. She had to get rid of the car, she thought, because it didn´t fit her. The elevator stopped at the emergency room and Lindsay got out. Immediately a crowd came to meet her and Lindsay jumped aside. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Finally you're here," Sue murmured, when she led Lindsay through the corridor.  
"What's going on?", Lindsay wanted to know.  
"Counter-question: Where have you been? You're late."  
"I was at the police station," Lindsay replied and Sue stopped right in the corridor. "And? What did they say?"  
"Nothing. I went away again... Believe me, I have a guilty conscience", Lindsay said," I would do anything if I could prevent Mister Weavers planned act ..." This required she knew who he intended to kill.  
Now Lindsay noted that more people than usual were in the emergency department today, "What is going on here? I was almost overrun by some people who don´t work on this floor."  
Suddenly Sue's expression changed. She looked worried and it almost seemed as if she would have to think for a second if she should tell her. "Professor Sawyer is dead," she confessed.  
"Is that true?", Lindsay asked incredulously. She ran to the crowd of people who had gathered in front of the entrance door to their break room.  
It was a terrible picture: Professor Sawyer, director of the emergency room, sat on a chair. His head was tilted back and Lindsay saw the bullet wound on his chin immediately. Next to the chair was a gun. On the floor and on the wall were countless drops of blood.  
Sue also fought her way through the crowd and stood beside Lindsay. "Oh God," she put her hands to her mouth when she saw some parts of flesh lying on the ground. She guessed it had to be brain mass.  
"What...", Lindsay's voice trembled and a team of forensics who examined the crime scene for the police, looked at her, "What happened here?"  
"Are you an employee the emergency room?", the man asked.  
"Yes," Lindsay nodded, "I didn´t know that Professor Sawyer has a weapon."  
Everything pointed out that Sawyer had shot himself. But she couldn´t figure out why he had done this. Another man, a policeman, sent the onlookers away. But just before he closed the door to the break room, so the crime scene could work undisturbed, Lindsay heard how one of the men pointed to his colleagues that Sawyer couldn´t have shot himself because the bullet angle didn´t fit and the man brought the ball with tweezers from the blood-stained wall behind Sawyer's chair.  
Sue swallowed and tried to get some fresh air, as she met Lindsay at the front desk of the emergency room. "I did not know Sawyer has a gun," she admitted, wiping a tear from her face with a handkerchief.  
"Me neither."  
They saw how Peter now also fought his way through the crowd. "Is that true," he asked them, "I have heard some people talking in the parking lot that Sawyer is dead."  
Lindsay opened her mouth to reply, but Sue interrupted her: "Yes, that's right. " Peter looked concerned and he just noticed out of the corner of his eye how another, dark-haired man was now standing next to him.  
"What happened?", he asked. Connor had been in the emergency room often, but he had never seen so many people here. He already knew Sue but he didn´t knew Peter.  
"Peter, that's Connor Doyle from the radiology department," she said, "Connor, that's my best friend Peter."  
"Hi. Nice to meet you", the two shook hands and Connor suddenly looked terribly seriously," Was there an accident? "  
"Professor Sawyer is dead, he shot himself in our break room," Sue replied. She needed a new handkerchief.  
Connor also looked concerned and Peter said goodbye to them. His shift had started ten minutes ago. So Lindsay, Sue and Connor stayed back alone at the reception.  
Sue noticed the tense situation, so she went behind the desk and seemed to be searching for something. "The evening yesterday was very nice," Connor suddenly said to Lindsay, "Would be great if we could repeat that sometime."  
"Yes," she nodded and was relieved when Connor went. Of course she had answer to all kinds of Sue´s questions: Sue wanted to know where they were and what they had done. Lindsay hoped Sue would lose interest when she learned the apparent date was a kind of football briefing. "What's wrong with you?", Sue asked, leaning over the counter and her forehead furrowed.  
"He has a secret", Lindsay answered, as she watched how Connor got into the elevator at the other end of the corridor.  
"Which one?"  
Lindsay knew she couldn´t tell Sue. So she lied: "I can´t tell you," she said, "Because I don´t know. Otherwise it wouldn´t be a secret anymore."  
"Does he know your secret, too?", Sue wanted to know. So she wanted to ask if Lindsay had told him she could read minds.  
"No. Too many people already know about this."

Half the workforce was sent home and the emergencies were sent to the surrounding hospitals. Lindsay had to do office stuff, so she sat down in her office and worked until the afternoon. When she came out of her office, the emergency room was deserted. She could hear some noises from the break room. Apparently the police were still busy to investigate the crime scene.  
Without lunch, she made her way to the police. One of the policemen had brought her a letter today during the day. It was a summons. She should come for an interview in her lunch break. Lindsay knew they wanted to interview her because of Professor Sawyer's death.  
At the police station she had to wait about ten minutes then Lindsay was taken to a room in which a table and two chairs stood. One wall was covered with a one-way mirror. Lindsay had to wait another ten minutes, when two men entered the room.  
"Miss Lindsay Donner, I'm Agent Holland, this is Agent Hudson," a dark-skinned said man to her. On his jacket hung a CIA badge, which he quickly put into the pocket of his jacket.  
"Miss Donner, you know Professor Sawyer from the emergency room?"  
"Yes," Lindsay nodded and she didn´t believe it sounded like a question.  
"How long have you been working together?"  
"For about two years. He's my boss."  
"He is the successor of Jonathan Heathrow, is that correct?", Agent Hudson didn´t look at her when he asked this question and flipped through his file, "Your colleagues told me it was difficult at that time to cope with the death of Jonathan Heathrow."  
Lindsay saw through him immediately: "Jon Heathrow was my teacher, my role model. He died in a traffic accident...! By the way, I'm not the only person who needed psychological treatment after his death."  
If they only knew what she had seen at that time...! She still remembered the day when the whole team had returned after a trip. Then they all entered their cars and wanted to go home. Lindsay was a few feet in front of Heathrow and his motorcycle. At the intersection of Tropicana Avenue, in front of the New York New York Hotel and the MGM hotel, he had overtaken her and she could see how he drifted into the center of the road and would almost raced into a truck. The truck tore off Jon´s head. Lindsay had stopped her car immediately. But what could she do? In her study she learned that the human body can´t survive without a brain and vice versa.  
"Did you and Jon Heathrow have a relationship?", Agent Holland asked, who had held back until now.  
"What?!"  
"Did you have a relationship? Did you want to take revenge on James Sawyer, because he was the new head of the emergency room after Professor Heathrow's death?"  
"What!? No! I neither had an affair with Jon Heathrow, nor was I bothered when Professor Sawyer became my new boss."  
"Sawyer has given you and your colleagues some bad reviews in your personnel file in the last year..."  
"I don´t know." That wasn´t even a lie. Lindsay had never seen her personnel file but she had to admit she was very interested.  
"All right...", CIA agent Hudson seemed to be annoyed, "Why was Professor Sawyer in the emergency room yesterday?"  
"He was on night shift," Lindsay answered. She read Agent Hudson´s thoughts and learned he had studied their rosters. The nurses were also part of his interview list.  
"Night shift for the team leader? That's pretty unusual..."  
She shrugged her shoulders. From time to time he participated in the shifts. Perhaps it was only coincidence that Sawyer had been on night shift yesterday.  
"Where did Professor Sawyer get the gun from?", Agent Hudson asked.  
"I don´t know," Lindsay answered truthfully, "I didn´t even know he ever owned a gun."  
The agent looked at her. _"It wasn´t his weapon_," he thought and of course, Lindsay had heard. She tried to hide her surprise.  
"How well do you know Professor Sawyer?"  
"He's my boss. We usually don´t meet after work but I know Sawyer spends a lot of time on the golf course..."  
"Where have you been yesterday in the evening from 8 p.m. to 11 p.m.?"  
"I was at Margaritaville. Ask the people of radiology. They were with me all the time."  
She watched how Agent Holland grabbed his cell phone and called someone. Apparently a colleague. He asked the person on the other end of the phone if that was true. Then he nodded to Agent Hudson.  
"Why are you interested in the death of Professor Sawyer?", Lindsay asked, "Why is the CIA interested?... It wasn´t a suicide, am I right?"  
"That's enough!", Agent Hudson rose from his chair and he and his colleague left Lindsay alone in the interview room.

After the survey, Lindsay didn´t know if she now needed a bottle of whiskey, or whether she should cry out loud. No one had ever accused her of such a terrible crime. A strange feeling spread through her stomach and she wondered why exactly she was involved in this.  
On the way back to the hospital Lindsay stopped the car at the parking lot of a small supermarket, got out and entered the store. She decided it was too early in the day for alcohol. She also had to work. In the refrigerated counter, she reached for a sandwich and a bottle of milkshake. Then she made her way to the checkout and joined a queue of waiting people. "She has been jostles," she heard the voice of an old woman. Lindsay turned around and saw that behind her actually an old woman was standing with shopping cart. She had been a little faster than the old lady and therefore arrived slightly earlier at checkout.  
Lindsay decided she wouldn´t give attention.  
_"I have forgotten Bananas_," a voice said and Lindsay turned around so she could identify the owner of the female voice.  
"Where is my wallet?"  
_"Mommy has only 23 dollars."_ These were the thoughts of a little girl.  
_"The wine bottle fell from the band..."_  
_"This stupid supermarket has no chocolate_." A man who bought candy bars instead.  
_"He complains again, because we have no chocolate_." The cashier.  
The voices grew louder and united into a powerful buzz. Lindsay couldn´t determine to which voice belonged to which owner.  
Her head ached like crazy. The sandwich and Milkshake fell to the ground and Lindsay hurried out of the supermarket as fast as she could. In the parking lot she sat behind the steering wheel of her gold Trans Am and then went back to the hospital.

After Lindsay had returned to the hospital, there was still silence in the emergency room. In some rooms, the light was turned off and in an office rang a telephone. Lindsay thought it was almost scary to be here alone. But she took advantage of this day to work up her paperwork. After what had happened in the supermarket, Lindsay was also grateful for every moment of silence.  
She wanted to spend her break at the cafeteria, where she met Connor. "Hi," he smiled and with a strange feeling in her stomach, she smiled back. She thought he was hiding something from her.  
"How's it going in the radiology today?", she asked and took a cup of cappuccino on a coffee machine.  
"There is more going on than in the emergency room."  
"Really funny," she replied with a wry smile and Connor apologized immediately.  
"Why don´t you come to your new department, like the others from the emergency room?", Connor asked now.  
"Because in the emergency room I have my own computer in my own office," Lindsay replied, "Do you have any idea how many germs and bacteria reside on keyboards, which are used by several people?", she didn´t sound as if she wanted an answer.  
"I can imagine," Connor muttered, "Did I say something wrong yesterday? I only ask because you suddenly run away, as I was about to tell you my life story..."  
"No, it's just..."  
The coffee machine in front of her made a strange noise, then the plastic cups blocked the machine and a blast of coffee shot out of the device. Lindsay took a step back. "Even the coffee machine is against me," she murmured.  
"What do you mean?," Connor's brow wrinkles. She didn´t tell him she had spent her lunch break at the police department today and that the CIA was interested in Professor Sawyer´s death.  
"Why are you drinking this coffee at all?," Connor asked, "The coffee from the machine tastes terrible." But then he knew the answer: "Is it about the fact that the machine can´t contaminate your cup with bacteria?"  
"Almost correct."  
"You know the machine isn´t cleaned every day?"  
"But no one touches my cup."  
"May I invite you for a cup of coffee anyway?"  
"I think that's fine," Lindsay agreed. They walked away from the defective machine, picked two cups of coffee at the food counter and sat down at a free table. Sue and some nurses were sitting at the next table and also drank coffee. "When the machine was still working," Lindsay thought.  
"I have to show you something," Sue then grabbed an envelope and put the sheet of paper on the table. "This must be a joke", Sue said incredulously and handed Lindsay the envelope, "I´m invited for an interview at the police. They want to ask me some questions about Professor Sawyer's death!"  
"Calm down," another nurse said to her, "Everyone who works in the emergency room was invited."  
"Unfortunately," Lindsay murmured into her cup. She reluctantly thought back to her interview and she would prepare Sue in a quiet moment.

When their break was over Connor accompanied her to the elevators. There, they were intercepted by a man from the hospital board, which asked them to pick up some personal items for Professor Sawyer's children from his office. Lindsay agreed and because the police had already searched Sawyer's office, it was no problem to get some items for them.  
Connor promised to accompany Lindsay. "Sawyer was divorced," Lindsay told, while they entered the elevator together, "He has two grown up children." When they reached the office of Professor Sawyer, she hesitated for a second. She hardly dared to enter the room. Finally, she turned on the light and came in.  
Sawyer's office was tidy. During his lifetime, the doctor had been a very thorough person. His framed certificate hung on the wall and there were also framed photos of friends or people he had met at Doctors without borders or celebrities, which he had met during his time in New York.  
"What are we going to bring his children?", Lindsay asked. She reached for a photo that showed Professor Sawyer with a pretty, brown-haired woman. The woman had to be in Professor Sawyer´s age. They stood together in front of a theater on Broadway and smiling at the camera. Lindsay had the feeling she knew the woman. She had seen her before, but she had no idea where.  
"How about this?", Connor wanted to know. He had discovered a photo of the doctor with his children and his ex-wife on Professor Sawyer's desk.  
"That's a good idea," Lindsay replied. She and Professor Sawyer never were particularly close, but now she had to wipe a tear from her face. "We should also take the desk lamp," she suggested, "Sawyer loved this lamp... I think he has purchased it from an antique dealer in Cape Town, when he worked for Doctors without Borders."  
"All right," Connor pushed the desk aside so he could reach the plug. When he tried to pull the plug, he had to ask Lindsay for help: The massive desk was heavy and he couldn´t push away the piece of furniture. So he couldn´t reach the plug and because Lindsay was narrower than he, she might succeeded.  
He watched as Lindsay pulled at the cable. Then she gave him the desk lamp and the photo of Sawyer and his family.  
Connor left the office first and Lindsay followed him. She stopped for a moment in front of the filing cabinet, looking at the photos that showed Sawyer with celebrities. The frame and the photo which showed the professor and the beautiful, brown-haired woman had disappeared.  
Lindsay made sure that the picture frame hadn´t fallen from the filing cabinet, but she couldn´t find it when Connor already called after her.

Lindsay left the hospital on time at the end of her shift and looked out for Connor. She shook her head when she caught herself doing this. Connor had a secret. And she was perhaps the only person who knew about it. Lindsay didn´t know if this mad her extra special and she decided she´d be something special when Connor would tell her his secret. Instead, she had spied on him...  
Lindsay parked the car in front of Laura's house and got out. Peter and his fiancée Claire had agreed to take care of Caleb today after Peter was one of the people who had been send home by police. Laura was scheduled for a double shift at the hospital and couldn´t take care of her nephew.  
"Where is Peter?", Lindsay wanted to know and Claire who was sitting in the kitchen and read a gossip magazine, replied: "He's upstairs and takes Caleb to bed." So Lindsay decided to go upstairs and get changed there. In her Hello Kitty pajama pants and pink t-shirt she went to Caleb's room and stopped in the doorway. She listened to the story Peter told him. "Hey, your mom is at home," he remarked and then glanced at the clock, "It's late. I'll tell you the end of the story tomorrow."  
Caleb acknowledged this with "okay" and Peter got up.  
"Can you please look under the bed?", Caleb suddenly asked.  
"Why?"  
"I want to make sure that no monster is under the bed."  
"All right," Peter gave in, knelt beside the bed and reached out a hand. Suddenly he began to twitch and to call for help. His legs thrashed and Caleb began to scream. "Mom! Mom! Help!", he cried. Peter played his role, while Lindsay was still standing in the doorway and shook her head, rolling her eyes.  
Finally, Peter gave up: He rose from the ground, stroked once over Caleb's head and left his room. "Was that really necessary?", Lindsay asked, "He doesn´t sleep for days now."  
"He's a big boy and he can cope with that," Peter tried to calm her. They went down stairs. Finally, Peter could no longer hold back his curiosity and asked: "How ´s everybody in the hospital doing?"  
"We have received interview invitations to the police," Lindsay replied, "When do you have to make a statement?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"You're lucky," she said, "I had an appointment today during the lunch break." Lindsay told him now she had to come to the police station. The survey was held by CIA agents. "You can be glad if the CIA doesn´t turn around every word in your mouth," she added, "My interview was a disaster." She then told him the CIA agents had assumed she had an affair with her boss Jon Heathrow at that time. "For a second I even thought they want to accuse me of the murder of Professor Sawyer."  
"Murder!?", Peter looked surprised and shocked at the same time, "I thought it was suicide!"  
They had reached the end of the stairs and now went to Claire, who still sat in the kitchen and read.  
"Well, one of the CIA agents has told me..."  
This statement made Peter wonder. He didn´t believe that a CIA agent had inadvertently said something. Talkativeness seemed to be an unsuitable property for such a person. "What do you mean?"  
"It was ... a coincidence I've figured it out," Lindsay said.  
"Are you sure you don´t understand something wrong?"  
"I'll know what I've heard," Lindsay defended.  
Claire left the gossip magazine on the table and went to the coffee machine to get a new cup. Lindsay turned the issue on the table and discovered a picture of a pretty middle-aged, brown-haired woman who was walking with a dog in New York City. Her name was Elizabeth Harper.  
"I know her," Lindsay said.  
"Many people do," Peter replied, "The woman is a known heiress."  
"I don´t mean this. She´s the woman at Professor Sawyer's photo."  
The photo, which had mysteriously disappeared from Professor Sawyer's office after she and Connor had been there.

The next morning, Lindsay appeared with Caleb at her father´s house. Leo Donner was just busy trying to read the morning newspaper when Lindsay entered the house with her own key. "Good morning, Dad," she said to Leo, "Can you care for Caleb?", Lindsay asked and without waiting for an answer, she put Caleb's bag in the hallway. Like every day, which Caleb had to spend away from home, he had brought a bag full of books. His grandfather had once asked him why he didn´t spend the time with video gaming, but Caleb replied the TV of his grandfather had a miserable resolution. Leo had no idea what his grandson meant and he decided he wouldn´t ask for details.  
"Why me?", Leo asked, "Can´t your sister take care for Caleb?"  
"Laura has to work," Lindsay replied, "Besides, you owe me something."  
"Wait a second!," Leo had to think for a moment, "You're driving my car..."  
"For which I have paid the insurance."  
"...then please explain to me why I owe you something," her father demanded now.  
"Because I allow you seeing Caleb even though you´re smoking marijuana secretly."  
"This is blackmail!", Leo cried in horror, "I really like spending time with Caleb, but not today."  
Lindsay took a deep breath. "Why? Is today something special?"  
"I can´t tell you."  
"Dad," Lindsay rolled her eyes, "I´ll find out anyway." So she reminded him of her new ability and Leo nodded.  
"All right, I'll tell you. I have a job interview."  
"That's great... And where?"  
"Would you now please...?"  
"Fine," she raised her hands, "I have to leave." She found out he had applied for a position in a large organic supermarket chain. Much better than the store where he worked now ...  
Then Lindsay turned to Caleb, who had meanwhile settled in the living room on the couch and read a book. "Caleb, we have to go."

Lindsay decided she would ask Peter for help. Because the emergency room was still closed, her friend was sent to the urology today.  
"Help me," Lindsay muttered, leaning on the counter. Peter was busy trying to sign some release papers of his patients.  
"Why do I have the feeling this won´t end well?," he asked.  
"You have to take care of Caleb you today," Lindsay said. She glanced at her son, who was sitting on a chair in the waiting area and read.  
"Why?", Peter asked.  
"I can´t tell you. Please take care of Caleb."  
"How is that going? I'm busy all day."  
"Caleb will play at your computer in your office...", because Lindsay knew he hated sharing his computer, she added Caleb could also read his book.  
"Why don´t you take care of your son?", Peter replied.  
"Oh, come on," Lindsay wailed, "I wouldn´t ask if it wasn´t important… All right, then can I have your days off and you take my shift?"  
"What?!." He left the counter and went down a corridor.  
"You are available…. And your holiday has nothing to do with Caleb."  
"But our boss doesn´t know." The doctor had tried to ask Peter for the night shift next week, but Peter had said he couldn´t cancel his vacation. So he told him about a trip to Greece. "If I help for you, I´ll never have a vacation ... And I only have ten days of vacation."  
"Welcome to America, brother," she literally pursued Peter, "And? Will you take care of Caleb? "  
"No," Peter now entered an examination room where a patient was waiting for him. "And that's my last word," he said, before he closed the door behind him.

When Lindsay changed clothes for work, she found a note from the hospital administration in her locker: Because the emergency room was still closed, she should come to the ICU today in the case of her appearance (Professor Sawyer had given her three days off). Apparently they could need her support there.  
"Mom," Caleb began when they left the locker room, "The emergency room is pretty creepy when no one is here."  
"I know," she grabbed his hand and together they walked to the elevator to go to the upper floors. The entire team had been temporarily transferred to other departments. Lindsay had already heard rumors the emergency room would remain closed forever, but she didn´t know if these rumors were true.  
"What do we do now, Mom?", Caleb wanted to know from her.  
"We are looking for Sue. As far as I know, she was transferred to radiology and I ask her if she can take care of you." She put an arm around Caleb's shoulder. Of course, he wondered why his mother didn´t care about him and because Lindsay could hear his thoughts loud and clear, it was easy to respond to this unspoken question.  
"I have some important things to do today," she apologized to him, "You shouldn´t be there."  
"I'm not a baby anymore, Mom"  
"You're six years old. And I think it´s not good for you, when you see how I have to take care about an accident victim in the ICU... or worse."  
Caleb sighed in disappointment.  
The intensive care unit and radiology were located on the same floor and a strange feeling came over Lindsay when she walked past Connors office. She saw him sitting behind his desk, so she knocked and when he looked at her, she entered the office.  
"Hi," she greeted him.  
"Good morning," Connor now noticed the boy she had with her.  
"Connor, this is Caleb. Caleb, meet Connor", Lindsay introduced them to each other. In her mind she added she wanted to introduce her son to Connor anyway and now it was more or less planned.  
"Hi," Connor and the boy shook hands and even before Lindsay could ask something, Caleb started and interrogation: "Do you know Mom from the emergency room?"  
"No, I'm radiologist. I met your mom in the elevator."  
"What does a radiologist?", Caleb asked, "Do you repair radios?"  
"No," Connor replied, grinning, "To be exact, I spend the day getting other people to be screened with X-rays."  
"Cool!"  
"Do you want to see my department?"  
"Sure!", Caleb was thrilled. Then he discovered the wooden replica of a human brain on the desk. "Is that a brain?", the boy asked.  
"You can look at it if you want," Connor said to him, Caleb grabbed the brain eagerly. He thus made his way to the couch, which was also in Connor's office.  
"Be careful, okay?", Lindsay and Caleb asked confirmed.  
Connor grinned.  
"I thought you were a radiologist," she began and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.  
"It was a gift from my grandmother. She can´t remember my field of study. She thinks I'm a neurologist and so she gave me a wooden brain in the past year." Both watched as Caleb looked interested at the wooden replica of a brain, as he sat on the black leather couch.  
"Does he still have problems at school?", Connor asked suddenly.  
Lindsay looked worried, "Is that so obvious?"  
"Well..."  
"All right," she gave in and folded her hands on the table, "The other kids tease him. He refuses to go to school."  
"Why?"  
"He didn´t tell me, but... I have found out that kids in school tease him about his grades... I mean, Caleb's a smart guy. He is far ahead than the most children his age. The worst thing is he doesn´t want to talk to me about this." Then she remembered she hadn´t come to talk to him about Caleb. "Where is the photo of Professor Sawyer and Elizabeth Harper?", she asked now without hesitation.  
"What?"  
"The photo in Sawyer's office. It showed him and this millionaire heiress from New York in front of a theater. When we left the office, I noticed the image is gone. And because we were the only people there and I don´t have the picture, it´s clear to me what had happened."  
Connor's brow wrinkles. "I'm sorry. I don´t know what you're talking about."  
"You got it, I´m sure..."  
"Why should I steal a photo of Sawyer and this... What was her name?"  
"Elizabeth Harper."  
"Fine. Elizabeth Harper. Why would I steal a photo of the two?"  
"Okay," Lindsay got up and called out to Caleb. He put the wooden brain back on the desk. "See you later, Connor," she said goodbye to him and Caleb waved when they left the office.  
Lindsay and Caleb searched for Sue, who was now fortunately busy with office work. She agreed to take care of Caleb.

During the lunch break Lindsay was sitting alone in the cafeteria, waiting for Sue and Caleb. However, Sue couldn´t stay because she had to report about Professor Sawyer´s death to the police today.  
"I´ll take you there," Lindsay offered and they left the canteen with Caleb and got in the car park and entered in Lindsay's Trans Am. It was hot in the car and Sue first grabbed the air conditioner to find out it wasn´t working.  
"Our trip on Friday is canceled by the way," Sue said, "It´s the day of Professor Sawyer´s funeral."  
"I almost guessed that", Lindsay muttered.  
"And our friend Mr. Weaver has shown up at Desert Springs hospital," Sue told inconsequential.  
"How do you know?"  
"My friend Jean works at Desert Springs Hospital. She has requested his medical records today... He's a weird guy."  
"Yes, I know." Lindsay stared absently through the windshield and of course Sue noticed what was going on. "Would you tell me why you're distracted?"  
Before Lindsay replied, she turned to Caleb and was relieved to see he had put the headphones of his iPod in his ears and was now listening to some music.  
"Did you know Sawyer's death wasn´t suicidal, but murder?", she asked straight out.  
"How do you know...?"  
"I learned about this in my survey. One of the men who led the interview has thought of it."  
"Who would want to kill Professor Sawyer?," Sue asked.  
"If I knew, we wouldn´t have interviews with the CIA."  
"CIA?!," Sue's voice was shocked and surprised at the same time.  
They drove on the highway past a huge billboard which announced the new Criss Angel - show at the Luxor Hotel. "The guy is incredibly rich," Lindsay muttered, "I would also like to have an ability that people admire."  
"Hey!," Sue called. She wanted to remind Lindsay she had an ability for what many people envied her for sure.  
"I want to be admired," Lindsay repeated, "Don´t be laughed at."  
"No one is laughing about you, Lindsay Donner."  
They arrived at the police station after further ten minutes of drive and Lindsay stopped the car in the parking lot. "We are waiting for you," she promised Sue, "Please be careful and don´t let the words turn in your mouth. The people of the CIA will try... "  
Before she left, Sue asked the master- question: "Why is the CIA interested in the death of Professor Sawyer?"  
"If I only knew ..."

Before Sue had left, Lindsay had suggested she should ask the CIA about their interest in the death of the Professor.  
"How shall I do that?", was the first thing Sue had asked before she had left.  
Lindsay started the engine, so they could return to the hospital. Their lunch break was almost over and they hadn´t even eaten anything.  
"You have quite overwhelmed me," Sue suddenly admitted, "First you tell me Professor Sawyer's death wasn´t suicidal and then you tell me, I'll be interviewed by the CIA..."  
"Did you find out why they are interested in Sawyer's death?", Lindsay was steering the car on the highway.  
"Of course not," Sue cried, "This CIA agent won´t tell a simple nurse their motive for their presence."  
Lindsay hated the fact they still didn´t know what was going on. And they were groping in the dark because they didn´t know what Sawyer had to do with the CIA.

Although cell phones were banned in the ICU, Lindsay didn´t miss to check her mails in a quiet moment. As she did this- hidden on the employee bathroom- the idea came to her that she could take a look at Connor's Facebook profile. So she typed his name in the Search field of the social network and got a list of 20 men that were called Connor Doyle. She scoured the profiles, whether one of the men was Connor, but she wasn´t successful. She tried searching at Twitter, Instagram and other online services and when she couldn´t find him here, she googled his name. She found out there was a Connor Doyle who was the director of a company in Germany and another Connor Doyle was a singer and participant of a British talent show. But Lindsay didn´t find anything, indicating a Doctor Connor Doyle. She didn´t even find a matching entry in the phone book of his house at Lake Mead.  
Before she could think about it, someone knocked at the door impatiently. "Lindsay, are you in there?" She heard the voice of a nurse, "Lindsay, the boss is looking for you!"  
"I'm coming," she turned off her cell phone and let it disappear into the pocket of her blue gown. Then she flushed the toilet (as an excuse) and washed her hands before she left the small room.

Lindsay's shift lasted until the evening and after Sue went home, she had left Caleb with Lindsay in the ICU. Lindsay told her son he should wait on the reception of the station until her shift was over and because most doctors and nurses were also gone home, Melissa the night occupation seemed not to mind about a little company. She gave Caleb a few blank sheets of paper, which he could paint if he wanted.  
It was 10 p.m., as the door to the intensive care unit opened and Connor entered. Caleb's face lit up as soon as he saw him. "Hi Connor," he said.  
"Well, did you have a great day with us at the hospital?" ,he wanted to know. That Melissa pursued their conversation didn´t bother him.  
"No," Caleb sounded crestfallen, "I spent the day with Sue and now I have to wait until Mom´s shift is over." He had imagined a day in the hospital exciting and Caleb had hoped he would see some hideous about which he could tell his classmates after the summer holidays.  
"Are you coming tomorrow again? I could show you my department tomorrow."  
"Yes!"  
Connor saw Melissa smiling. "Where is Lindsay?", he then wanted to know about her.  
"Here I am," she finished her last visit for tonight and was surprised to see him, but their departments were now on the same floor. Whether she liked it or not: They'd probably met more often in the near future.  
"I wanted to pay a visit to you," Connor admitted "Are you coming to our football game on Friday?"  
"No," Lindsay replied, "The funeral of Professor Sawyer takes place on Friday. I think it´s a little disrespectful to visit a football game then."  
"I understand... When is your shift over?"  
"Are you trying to ask me on a date in the presence of my son?", she sounded outraged, "The first thing I'll do when my shift is over, is taking my son home."  
"Sorry, I..."  
"All right, guys," Melissa now interfered in their conversation, "Your replacement is already there, Lindsay. You can go home."  
"All right, I'll wait for you," Connor said.  
"No," she protested, "I'll take Caleb home."  
Connor decided to give up and so he set out alone on the way to the door. When he had gone, Melissa shook her head in disbelief then returned to her work.  
"Will you wait for me here?," Lindsay wanted to finally know from Caleb, "I left my stuff in the locker in the emergency room. I´ll get my bag and my clothes."  
"Okay," Caleb said. Lindsay left and her son remained at the front desk of the ICU.

She took the elevator to the floor where the emergency room was. When the doors of the lift opened, she looked into endless darkness. A cold shiver ran down her back as she left the elevator and fumbled for the light switch. Before she touched the switch, the light was on. As she noted, one of the neon lights was faulty so it only flickered. Lindsay hastened to reach the locker room, there she changed clothes and then made her way back to the elevator. But suddenly she stopped.  
She could hear two voices talking to each other. They were the voices of two men.  
Lindsay crept so quietly it was possible through the dark corridor and stopped at an intersection, which led directly to the nurse's station. She hadn´t been mistaken and the voices were not a hallucination: In the glow of the flickering neon lamp she saw two men talking to each other in front of the nurses' station.  
"How's it going at the radiology?," one of the two asked. Even from this distance Lindsay recognized him: It was Agent Hudson, one of the CIA agents who had questioned her at the police station about the death of Professor Sawyer.  
"It's fine," Connor said.  
"What about your camouflage?"  
She watched as Connor now scratched his forehead. "I have to be careful," he finally said, "I tell you, Lindsay Donner suspects something."  
Hudson seemed to think for a while. "I know that name..."  
"Yes, you've already asked her about the death of Professor Sawyer... She has noticed I stole the photo of Sawyer and Elizabeth from his office."  
Lindsay held her breath. She believed that Connor knew that prominent woman, because he spoke very familiar about her.  
"She's very bright," CIA agent Hudson rubbed his chin, "All right. I'll think about what to do with her. Meanwhile, you're trying to avoid attention."  
Once again Lindsay stopped breathing when she heard that.  
And Connor confirmed the CIA man's plan with a dry "Agreed".

Lindsay had no idea how she had managed to sneak out of the emergency room. Almost in a panic, she reached the ICU and called for Caleb.  
"Caleb? Hurry up, we have to go. Aunt Laura is already waiting for us!", her voice trembled. She couldn´t stop thinking about the words of CIA agent Hudson: He had said he would have to think about what should be done with her. That could only mean one thing...  
Damn, she'd known that Connor had a secret, but she hadn´t expected THAT.  
When Caleb didn´t respond, she called for him again and because he still didn´t answer, she asked Melissa where he was: "Where is Caleb?"  
"He was here five minutes ago," the nurse replied.  
"What do you mean, five minutes ago?"  
"I had to go to the ladies room," Melissa said, "Caleb wanted to stay here. When I came back and he was gone, I assumed he followed you to the emergency room."  
"But he isn´t there!", fear rose in her, "Did the night shift see him?" Without waiting for an answer, Lindsay left and questioned her colleagues from the night shift. But none of them had seen a six year old boy. She ran to the bathroom and looked there for her son, but she didn´t find him.  
With tears in her eyes Lindsay hurried to the staircase. Countless thoughts of what could have happened to Caleb, circled in her head. Finally she reached the parking garage, hoping that Caleb was already waiting for her on the golden Trans Am, but the car was left on the parking deck.  
She had to call the police.  
But before she reached her car, she collided with another person. It was Connor.  
"You...", she didn´t know what to say, because she thought it was suspicious that he was staying at the parking deck just now, "Where is my son? Where is Caleb?"  
"What?," Connor didn´t understand.  
"I want to know where my son is," she clenched her hands into fists, "You have something to do with his disappearance! I know. I heard your conversation with Agent Hudson in the emergency room."  
She saw that beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Lindsay, I have no idea where Caleb is. Do you really think I would do something to him?"  
She read his thoughts and realized he was telling the truth. But there was still something she had learned about him, "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Death, MD Chapter 3  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay,  
Rating: 16  
Category: AU, Crime, Mystery, Romance (Warning: This story is VERY different!)  
What happens: Lindsay Donner loves her job at the hospital. But then she gets hit by a lightning and since then she can read the thoughts of the people around her. Lindsay notices as one of her patients is planning a murder. She tries to prevent the murder.  
Notes: The idea for this story is mine, but the characters aren´t. If this story sounds familiar to you: Congratulations. You have found me. :-)

** Death, MD Chapter 3**

"What do you mean?", Connor asked suspiciously.  
"I know you have a secret. I know since the night in your house at Lake Mead." She asked for an answer. And when she had received it, she wanted to continue looking for Caleb.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I...", she didn´t know how to respond, "That does not matter!"  
"Are you a secret agent?"  
"No."  
"How do you know my secret?," he asked and when he noticed she wouldn´t answer, he added: "I won´t tell you anything!"  
A thick lump had formed in Lindsay's neck. "Fine," she finally muttered, "I'll tell you. In return, I want to know what's going on." She saw that Connor nodded.  
"I was struck by lightning and since then I can hear the thoughts of other people," she confessed.  
"Do you expect I believe that?", Connor was shocked she thought it was so gullible and he turned around for leaving, but Lindsay grabbed his wrist.  
"That's the truth. You have to believe me. Please."  
"This is completely impossible. You're..."  
"...A liar. That it was what you wanted to say, isn´t it?"  
Connor shook his head again. "That was random." He got into his car and drove away.  
Lindsay swore as the car roared away, but suddenly the car stopped and he got out. Connor left the car in the middle of the parking garage and came back to her.  
"Well, I'll tell you," Connor gave in, "But not here. Get in the car."  
"Getting into your car? Are you serious? So you can put me away, as suggested by your colleague from the CIA?"  
Connor rolled his eyes. "Read my thoughts, if you can. You'll realize I won´t hurt you."  
"Now that you know of my ability, you could manipulate your thoughts," she said, but it was about Caleb. She needed to know where he was so she got into Connor's car. They closed the doors and Connor drove the heavy, black SUV out of the parking garage and then down the Las Vegas Strip in a southerly direction. In the darkness, the bright lights of the hotels and casinos were incredibly beautiful.  
"Yes, I know," Lindsay suddenly said.  
"What?", Connor asked back blankly.  
"The lights are incredibly beautiful in the dark... This you've just been thinking."  
Connor realized she had told the truth. It was hard for him to believe her.  
"I have fulfilled my part of the deal. Now it's your turn", Lindsay reminded him.  
"Al right… I am a participant of the witness protection program."  
"What?," Lindsay asked. She knew he had a secret, but she had no idea it was just THAT. Rather, she had expected he was also a CIA agent.  
"My real name isn´t Connor Doyle," he confessed, "Actually, my name is Connor Miller."  
"How...?", Lindsay barely knew how she should formulate their question, "How did you...?"  
"How did I become a member of the witness protection program? That's a long story..."  
Lindsay listened again his thoughts and even though he wanted to avoid, she noticed that he wanted to tell her the truth reluctantly.  
"Then tell me the short version," she demanded, "I need to know if this has anything to do with the disappearance of my son."  
Connor took a deep breath. "Elizabeth Harper is my mother..."  
"She can´t be your mother...!"  
"Harper is the name of my grandmother," he understood immediately what she wanted to say, "She has adopted this name after she and my stepfather got divorced."  
"Is that why you stole the photo of her and Professor Sawyer out of the office?", Lindsay asked.  
"Yes," he admitted, "I wanted to keep her out of..."  
"Out of what?... Connor, tell me! "  
"All right!" While they discussed, Connor drove past the Welcome to Las Vegas sign, "Six years ago I worked with the CIA. My team blew up a terrorist ring. We thought at that time, we had turned off the terror cell completely, but one of the men escaped. My team consisted of 20 members, within one year, all were dead."  
"Why?," Lindsay asked.  
"The man escaped has shot the members of my team back then. Those who had families were executed together formally with their loved ones. Ten of my team members were killed by a car bomb on the way to the Pentagon... It was already too late when we realize what is going on. I have changed my name, interjected the connection between me and my mother and I moved from Washington DC to Canada. But even there he found me: One night the family that lived in the apartment next door, was killed in a hail of bullets."  
Lindsay murmured a quiet "Oh God" in the passenger seat, but she didn´t interrupt him.  
He firmly gripped the steering wheel. "Then it turned out that the terrorist was a doctor and he had killed several hundred people in a third world country in tests for weapons of mass destruction. They named him "Doctor Death". We asked the Homeland Security and found put the guy was American, but has attended a terrorist training camp while studying abroad... Now he has changed his name several times. But I'll never forget the tattoo of a black coffin on his forearm."  
All of a sudden Lindsay was wide awake.  
"This CIA agent Hudson is my best friend. He has helped me to be included in the witness protection program."  
"Then you had the idea that you could hide here in Las Vegas. In my hospital."  
"Yes."  
She wondered how he had managed to avoid being unmasked between all the right doctors, but Connor answered her question already. "I have studied medicine for three semesters, so it was easy to hide in the hospital."  
"I'm terribly sorry," she told him. But she didn´t understand why Professor Sawyer had caught the attention of the CIA. Lindsay decided to ask Connor: "Why is the CIA interested in Sawyer's death?"  
"He was my father," Connor replied, "My real father."

Connor told her that he had never met his biological father. When he came to Las Vegas five years ago, he found out by chance that Sawyer was his father. The photo of Sawyer and his mother, which was taken -according to time stamp- eleven months before his birth in front of a theater in New York City, gave reasons to speculation. Although it was dangerous, Connor got in touch with his colleagues at the CIA. He had a good friend who could recommend him a discrete forensic laboratory and so Connor did a DNA test. He still remembered the feeling when he found out that James Sawyer was his biological father. He had often tried to talk to the doctor, but Connor never found the courage. So he kept the secret and he also never asked his mother about the circumstances because he was in the witness protection program and couldn´t contact her. That his father was now dead, without knowing of his existence was like a tragedy to Connor. However, this meant that someone else could possibly have found out the truth.  
"Listen, I know the man whom you seek," Lindsay told, "You have spoken of a coffin Tattoo..."  
"What? How do you know him?"  
"He has recently appeared with a wound in the emergency room."  
"Do you have a name?"  
"Jimmy Weaver."  
"That's not his real name," Connor said, braked and turned the SUV in the middle of the highway. Another car that was driving behind them, honked.  
They drove in the opposite direction.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We have to get his medical records," Connor replied, "I want to know if there is a reference to where he is staying now."

They left the highway at the next opportunity and then drove on the right lane back to the city. While they were on the Las Vegas Strip, Lindsay tried to reach all kinds of people. "I need to call Peter," Lindsay decided, "Maybe Caleb traveled to his apartment by bus or taxi." She knew the two were friends and she prayed Caleb was with Peter and Claire.  
After three dial tones someone at the other end of the line answered the call. "Peter Axon," a voice answered.  
"Peter, this is Lindsay. Is Caleb with you?"  
"Why would he be with me?"  
"He disappeared. I only left him alone for five minutes when he is gone from the hospital."  
"How can someone disappear out of the hospital?", Peter asked and although Lindsay wasn´t near him, she could hear what he was thinking.  
"Pete, what if someone has kidnapped him?", she sounded desperate. Connor, who was steering the car, looked at her anxiously.  
"I don´t think so," Peter didn´t knew a reason why someone should do this, "Where are you now?"  
"On the way back to the hospital."  
"Good. Ask Roger from the security department. Maybe he can show you the surveillance tapes", Peter suggested, "And if that doesn´t help ... You need to go to the police."  
"I know," Lindsay gulped, "Will you call me when Caleb shows up at your and Claire´s apartment?"  
Peter promised her he would do that immediately. Then she said goodbye and hung up. Lindsay now had to call her dad in Henderson and Laura, who was probably already waiting for them at home. Both reacted shocked when Lindsay told them about Caleb 's disappearance and they told her she should meet the police as fast as possible.  
Close to tears, Lindsay finished the last phone conversation. "You have to take me to the police," she said to Connor.  
"Not now, we... We have to find out something about Mr. Weaver and then I'll take you to the police."  
"All right," she relented, because at the moment there was no other option, "Lindsay Donner is actually the name that is written on my birth certificate. If there is something else you want to tell me, Connor Miller, then you should do that."  
"There's really something," he began, "No one but you and my colleagues of the CIA know, that I am a participant in the witness protection program. That's why my name is still Connor Doyle, you understand?"  
"On one condition: You won´t tell of my mind-reading skills."  
Connor agreed, but he couldn´t resist a comment: "You'd be the ultimate weapon," Connor told her.  
"Yes, but only until everybody in the terror circles knows about my skills. After that, I'm useless and I can´t read the thoughts of all villains in the world."  
For the rest of the trip they didn´t talk a word to each other. They had barely reached the parking deck of the hospital and had got out when Lindsay accelerated her pace and literally ran to the elevators. "What are you doing?", Connor asked.  
"I'm looking for Roger, the Security guy." She wanted to follow Peter's advice and ask him about the surveillance tapes of the ICU.

The rooms of patients and bathrooms were not under video surveillance. All hospital corridors and entrance doors were, however. The hospital had installed the video cameras in 1999, after a man had shot dead a doctor and two nurses because he had thought they were to blame after his wife bleed to death in childbirth. Today, the cameras were there of the safety of employees. Someone who didn´t live in Las Vegas, couldn´t imagine how many drunken, rowdy people were in hospitals and how many drug addicts with serious injuries left the hospital (and took the wallet of one or another nurse).  
As Peter had said, Roger was still in service and when she told him her concerns, he rolled his office chair at his computer. "When did your son disappear?," Roger asked and Lindsay called him the time period in which she had left Caleb with Melissa at the front desk of the ICU.  
On the screen they saw how Lindsay said goodbye to Caleb.  
"Is there no sound?", Lindsay wanted to know displeased by Roger and he said no.  
Now she watched as Melissa left her workplace. She had gone to the ladies room, she had explained. Melissa was barely gone, when Caleb got up from his office chair and ran out of the image.  
"I know you don´t like to hear that," Roger sighed, "But it doesn´t look as if your boy had been kidnapped."  
"Yes," she nodded, "Looks like he was running away..."

Lindsay didn´t know if she should now be reassured or not when she walked alone to the radiology department. She suspected that Connor was there and sat behind his computer, reading the digital patient record of Jimmy Weaver. When she opened the front door to the radiology, she saw there was a lot of trouble next door at the ICU: Some people ran busy through the corridor. It might perhaps sound heartless, but she'd do the devil and help them. Her son had disappeared, after all.  
Then she entered Connors office. "You found something?", he asked as he looked up from his computer.  
Lindsay grabbed an empty office chair and pulled it behind Connors desk. "On the surveillance tapes, it looks like Caleb ran away... I couldn´t see any foreign person."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"No idea. But I have to inform the police as soon as we're done here ", now Lindsay focused on the screen, "Did you find anything?"  
"An address in Silverado." Silverado was a suburb south of McCarran Airport. Lindsay gulped as she realized how close this was to her home in Paradise.  
She noticed how he printed the website then opened another website. His car didn´t have a navigation system, so he had to check where the road was, were Mister Weaver seemed to live. But 1284 Market Street couldn´t be found, because the road ended at house number 1184.  
"The address is wrong," Lindsay realized and she could almost hear Connors teeth milling in rage, "What do we do now?"  
"Nothing. There´s nothing we can do."

Lindsay knew that Connor currently had other worries than to accompany her to the police, but he insisted taking her there. In his opinion she shouldn´t drive a car in her state.  
At the police department, they had to wait a while until one of the detectives had time for them.  
"I don´t understand why Caleb ran away...", Lindsay suddenly said.  
"Maybe he can´t stand the problems in school," Connor suggested.  
"No. That's not the reason." When Lindsay listened to her inner voice, she knew why Caleb had run away. "He's tired, that I constantly work until late in the evening and I'm never there for him. I can´t even blame him."  
"I'm sorry." Connor leaned back until his head touched the cold wall. He saw how a surveillance camera followed his movement and suddenly he had an idea: "Did you asked Roger to show the surveillance tapes from the intensive care unit, or the records from the clinic entrance?"  
"Only the tapes of the intensive care unit. Why do you ask?"  
"Because after 8 p.m., the main entrance of the hospital is the last open gate. There is then no other exit or entrance... Except the emergency room, but it´s currently closed."  
"Connor, what do you want to say?", Lindsay wasn´t in the mood for guesswork.  
"The clinic entrance is monitored around the clock by security personnel. Someone should have noticed a six year old boy who leaves the clinic alone."  
All of a sudden she was sick. At this moment a door opened and one of the detectives asked her in to take their missing message.

After talking to the police both drove back to the hospital and visited Roger in his monitoring center again. Lindsay demanded that Roger showed her the surveillance tapes of the main entrance and because the security guard was interested in the solution of the problem, they checked all the recordings from the time Caleb had disappeared in fast forward. Finally, they reached the recordings with the timestamp midnight. "That's it," Roger said, "I don´t have more video material."  
Connor found it was strange that Caleb wasn´t to be seen in the recording. He had no idea how the boy should have left the hospital.

"I'm sorry we haven´t seen Caleb on the surveillance tapes of hospital," Connor said to her when they returned to the parking deck. Connor´s car stood next to the Trans Am. Lindsay had the feeling Connor's apology sounded seriously.  
"It's all right," she replied, but nothing was all right. Basically she was afraid to return home. What would Laura say? Of course she was worried about her nephew, but like always she would say Lindsay she was an unfit mother. Laura often did that when Lindsay took her son only a few minutes late to school. Laura felt confirmed in her conjecture (Lindsay sometimes guessed, Laura only said this because she and her ex-husband had no children).  
"Shall I take you home?", Connor asked and Lindsay gently shook her head.  
"No," she murmured, leaning against the car of her father, "No... I have to do something. I can´t wait until a cop finds my son... If..."  
"I understand..."  
"I have no idea what to do, you know? Normally I would start to call all his friends, but Caleb doesn´t have any friends at school."  
"Are there children in your neighborhood with whom he used to play?"  
"No. Caleb mostly spends his free time alone at home and he´s reading or he´s playing video games.  
"Do other relatives of you live in Las Vegas?"  
"My parents were both only children and my grandparents have passed away. Besides my father, who lives in Henderson, there is no one..."  
"This is not easy…," Connor now admitted, but then he seemed to have an idea, "I know what we can do. Get in." He went to his black SUV and then sat behind the steering wheel. Lindsay did what he told her, but she was curious: "Where are we going?"  
"There are some people I want you to meet," Connor started the engine of his car, "People who can help us better than the police."

Lindsay had no idea how many times that night they were driven along the Las Vegas Strip. This time they didn´t moved in a southerly direction, but in the north, past the Stratosphere Tower and the famous Little White Wedding Chapel, where Frank Sinatra, Jon Bon Jovi and some other celebrities already got married.  
Lindsay was tired, so she leaned her head against the passenger seat and stared out the window.  
"Does that mean everything you've told me was a lie?", Lindsay wanted to know, "The present your grandmother gave you, for example? Your house...?"  
"Well, most things are lies, I admit. I couldn´t tell you the truth…."  
They were silent again for a while.  
"May I ask you a question?", Connor then asked.  
"Sure."  
"So you only had a date with me at Margaritaville, because you knew I had a secret?"  
"I found out later that you have a secret when you showed me your mother´s house... And Margaritaville wasn´t a date… I didn´t know how to react, but I never expected you are participant in the witness protection program."  
He was relieved, because although Lindsay was able to read his thoughts, she hadn´t figured out what his secret was.  
"That was a lie," Connor suddenly dry said.  
"What?"  
"The house doesn´t belong to my mother. That's part of the deal. The truth is I haven´t talked to my mother for a long time."  
"I know."

They arrived at a building in the north of the city and although it was quite late, there were many cars in the parking lot. "What is this place?", Lindsay asked as she got out.  
"This is a lab."  
Before they could enter an old factory, Connor had to type in a six-digit PIN and leave a fingerprint at the front door. Then the thick metal door opened almost automatically.  
"What is this place?", Lindsay repeated her question, as they walked up a narrow staircase. The staircase was bathed in green light and seemed almost alien. Connor apologized: He hadn´t been here for years and obviously the commercial light bulbs were out. At the end of the staircase they had to go through another metal door and then entered a far more friendly furnished office building. Some of the offices had windows from which you could look in from the hallway. There was no daylight in the building and Lindsay noticed in some of the offices scientific equipment was stored.  
"This is a CIA laboratory," Connor told her now.  
"I didn´t know that..."  
"As you can see, not only the FBI has labs and offices here in Vegas, but this is a top secret facility."  
Lindsay knew immediately what that meant. But if she only got Caleb back alive, she could even keep silent about the existence of little green men.  
"Have you worked here before?", she asked as they walked down a corridor.  
"No. This is a forensic laboratory." He knew he surprised her again, because sometimes even the CIA required the service of science. "When I came to Las Vegas, I spent the first two weeks here," Connor told, "If you take part in the witness protection program, you are taken to a foreclosed place for two weeks where you can learn all the details of the new identity . And if you're lucky, you have imprinted the new life story until you think all the lies are true."  
They turned to the left and came into an office, where a person, who both knew, sat behind a desk.  
"Hudson," Lindsay exclaimed, astonished and the dark haired man looked up. Lindsay knew him since she was questioned about Professor Sawyer's death at the police station and he was the man with whom Connor had been talking in the emergency room. The CIA agent stood up.  
"What the hell are you doing here?", he wanted to know from Connor.  
"It's alright. We can trust her."  
"I didn´t ask for that! What are YOU doing here?"  
"Doctor Death is in town," Connor said, "Lindsay is willing to help us if we help her."  
Jack Hudson's brow wrinkles. Of course he knew the wanted terrorist, but he didn´t understand how a doctor should help them. "How can I understand this?"  
"Her son Caleb disappeared. We have a few better ways to find the boy again... Is Jenkins still there?"  
"Yes, he is but...", Jack didn´t even have the chance of talking, "How can she help us?"  
"First of all she knows how he looks today. If I am not mistaken, our last photo is six years old… By the way he calls himself Jimmy Weaver."  
Jack thought it was an argument. And he would like to have asked them a few questions, but Connor and Lindsay were already on the way to Jenkins office. Connor told her that Jenkins was a brilliant computer specialist. If there were any encrypted server, he was able to crack it. He was a wise head and Connor asked Lindsay not to judge him: The staff of this laboratory were no nerds, just because they were interested in scientific topics and spent most of the time during work isolated from public.  
Without knocking Connor entered the office of Jenkins. Lindsay and Jack followed him. "Jenkins, are you there?", he asked.  
"Look who has returned from the witness protection program," a voice from the other corner of the office called. A tall, slender man with glasses appeared.  
"No, I'm not returned. Jenkins, we need your help, "Connor now turned to Lindsay," This is Doctor Lindsay Donner. She can help us to grasp one of the most wanted terrorists in the country. In return we will help her to find her missing son again."  
Although Jenkins shook Lindsay's hand, the friendly grin on his face was instantly gone. "How old is your son?", he asked her.  
"He is six years old... And he's missing since a few hours."  
Again, Jenkins nodded affected. He wasn´t an expert for missing children, but that the boy was gone for only a short time, was good. The longer the child was missing, the lower the chances were to find it alive. Jenkins dawned that Lindsay also knew.  
"We need to find out where Weaver is now and what he's up to."  
"For these matters, I have this baby here," Jenkins fumbled for a DVD and put it finally in his computer, "I call it FINDER 2.0. It is one of the fastest computer viruses I've ever programmed. Within an hour FINDER scoured the private databases of all companies in the country, without they even have a glimmer of it."  
"Isn´t that illegal?", Lindsay wanted to know.  
"Normally, yes," Jenkins replied then smiled reassuringly, "But we're the CIA... Also, FINDER is extremely useful when it comes to tracking down criminals. Connor, did you know Interpol has recently made me an offer: They wanted to buy FINDER for ten million dollars."  
"I didn´t know," Connor took for himself and for Lindsay a cup of coffee, "I'm in the witness protection program, remember? I experience everything always as last."  
"Of course, I forgot," Jenkins said, "My baby is worth more than ten million dollars. They would have had to offer something more." He didn´t care whether they thought he was a greedy person.  
Jenkins offered them to sit down behind the computer, as he provided FINDER with references.  
Meanwhile the virus was looking for information and it took a while, so Connor told his CIA friends that Jimmy Weaver had killed his biological father, James Sawyer and he therefore believed Weaver was close on his heels.  
"There's only one thing that is not logical," Lindsay said, "Weaver wanted to kill a woman."  
Connor raised his head. "Did he say that?"  
"Yes, he did." Lindsay had understood their secret code immediately. Jenkins was amazed Weaver had told her of his murder plans.  
"What exactly did he say?"  
"I can´t remember exactly," she replied, "I think he has gloves so he won´t leave fingerprints. He has a gun, which he has filed off the serial number. He wanted to bury the corpse of the woman in the desert and throw the gun into a lake."  
"There is no lake in this area," Jenkins interrupted immediately. The computer behind him sounded the alarm. "The virus has actually found something... Weaver flew to New York City with Delta Air an hour ago."  
The words echoed in Connor's head. He immediately knew why Weaver was flown to New York. "My mother," he muttered and got up, "I need to talk to my mother immediately."

Connor didn´t care Lindsay could watch him through the glass window in Jack's office when he called his mother. He couldn´t hear what she discussed with Jack and Jenkins, because he was too worried. Connor waited five dial tones, the time seemed to him like an eternity. Finally, he heard a clink noise on the line, then a noise.  
Elizabeth introduced herself with her full name. It was unusual she even answered her home phone, because usually she had an assistant who did this.  
"Mom, this is Connor," he told her. He was relieved to hear her voice.  
"Connor, my boy. I haven´t heard from you for a long time ..."  
"Yes, I know." Connor sighed. He was never allowed to tell his mother he participated in the witness protection program. This also meant he never called his relatives. In fact, his mother didn´t even know he had been a CIA agent. He had told her he was working as a busy chief physician in Alaska.  
"Mom, are you alright?", he asked.  
"I'm very fine, Connor. What about you?"  
"Where's Greg?", he then wanted to know. Greg was the assistant of his mother, who was supposed answer the phone for her.  
"Greg has a few days off," Elizabeth giggled, "Where are you? Are you still in Alaska?... And what kind of phone number is this?" Apparently her telephone possessed a phone number display and because Jack's tap-proof connection was routed through three different satellites, it was almost impossible to trace the origin.  
"I'll explain another time. Anyway, I'm no longer in Alaska", Connor scratched the back of his head, for he thought about how he could tell her, that he had never been to Alaska, "Can you do me a favor? Pack a few things, get into your private jet and come to me to Vegas."  
"You´re in Las Vegas?", Elizabeth sounded surprised.  
"Mom, don´t ask any questions and come here. And I would be very grateful if you won´t tell anyone about it. And don´t tell that I called you. The fewer people know, the better... Where is Chris?", Connor was even worried about his stepfather.  
"He is in Bali with his new girlfriend," Connors mother realized something was going on, "Connor, what's wrong?"  
"I can´t tell you. At least not yet", he breathed deeply for a moment," Do me a favor?"  
Elizabeth thought for a second. "Okay."  
"Thank you," Connor was relieved and he was glad he didn´t even had his stepfather Chris to get out of the firing line, "Hurry up, please, okay?"  
"Yes, I´ll hurry. I promise." For a moment they were both silent on the phone line. Then Elizabeth said, "It was nice to talk to you, Connor. I've missed you, my boy."  
"I know that... I see you tomorrow afternoon?" It was almost as if he wanted to confirm that she really left New York and came to him.  
"See you tomorrow," Elizabeth promised and hung up.

When Connor returned to Jack's office, Lindsay was excited to see what his mother had said, "Is she coming?"  
"Yes, she said she gets on the plane," he sounded dejected, "If she finds out that I am not a wealthy chief doctor in Alaska, but a former CIA agent who is disguised as a radiologist, she will be very disappointed."  
"Did you also tell her why she should come here?," Jack asked.  
"No. That's what I'll do when she's here. I would like to explain to my mother in person. This is not a conversation you should have on the phone."  
She nodded in agreement.  
"Can we try to find my son, while we´re waiting?", Lindsay suddenly asked.  
"Of course." Now they could only wait and hope that Weaver would never find his quarry in New York City.

"I don´t like asking you for this…", Jenkins began and threw uncertain a look at his computer, "But we need a DNA sample of your son."  
"For what?", Lindsay asked skeptically.  
"We can register him in the statewide database," Jenkins said, "In the event that Caleb appears somewhere or for worse things." Jenkins had heard of children who disappeared without a trace and then years later showed up in another country, but he didn´t dare to Lindsay tell about it.  
"Do you have any item with you, which I could use for a DNA sample of Caleb?"  
Lindsay thought for a moment. Then she looked in her purse. "I have a candy in my purse, he didn´t like."  
"Do not touch!", Jenkins cried, turned around and pulled out a pair of tweezers with which he carefully fished the candy from her purse, "That will be enough." He brought the candy immediately to the laboratory and handed it to his colleague. When he came out again Jenkins told her she had to wait for now. A DNA test lasted several hours: "It will take a while until Sally is done with the saliva in the electric posthesis. The DNA fragments are converted to single-stranded DNA and separated with gel. The fragments then move, which means that so-called split bands..."  
"You don´t have to explain how a DNA test works," Lindsay reminded him, "That was part of my studies."  
"Good," Jenkins scratched helplessly, "Maybe we can try to create an actual picture of Jimmy Weaver on the computer while we're waiting..."  
He tried to bridge their awkward silence somehow. And he wasn´t good with that because they didn´t receive many visitors in this secret laboratory.  
"Where's Connor?", Lindsay wanted to know instead and she didn´t know Jenkins actually breathed easier.  
"I think I've seen him going to the roof terrace."  
"Thank you," Lindsay decided she needed a little fresh air.

Although the summer days, the city was always served with hot temperatures, the nights in Las Vegas were cool, almost cold.  
On the roof terrace of the CIA laboratories, Connor's hands shook as he reached into his jacket pocket for a box of cigarettes, opened the box and pulled out a cigarette. Of course he knew smoking was unhealthy. During his brief studies he had vowed never to start. When he had joined at the CIA, some colleagues brought him to smoking and he had found it very reassuring, but since he was a participant in the witness protection program, he had stopped smoking. Until today.  
Connor thought of his mother, hoping she would be able to leave New York in time before Jimmy Weaver arrived there. He was almost frightenedas the metal door to the roof terrace squeaky opened and Lindsay came out.  
"You smoke?", She asked when stood next to him.  
"Occasionally."  
"Where did you get the cigarettes from?", she asked, not waiting for an answer, but pulled the fags out of his mouth and pressed it on the wall in front of him. She assumed he must have smoked at least one cigarette.  
"Borrowed by Jenkins", Connor replied, "There are five cigarettes in the box and I'm not going to smoke all." He held the opened box in her direction. "Would you like one?"  
"No. You know that I don´t like this." A cold gust of wind swept over them.  
"Because your father smokes marijuana?", While he asked this, he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with Jenkins' Kitten- lighter.  
"Yes! And it's unhealthy. I don´t want Caleb sees me smoking."  
"Caleb isn´t here currently, right?", Connor asked back and saw her horrified facial expression. Then he apologized for this comment. "I'm sorry. It was stupid I said that... How does Jenkins?"  
"He creates a DNA profile of Caleb, in case he shows up in a hospital or a police department or if he is kidnapped and shows up years later."  
"Did he say that?", Connor looked at her surprised.  
"No, but he thought it," Lindsay added. Jenkins didn´t know that Lindsay could read his thoughts. It took all kinds of overcoming not to let him know she knew exactly what was going on in his head.  
"What now?... What now with you and Jimmy Weaver, I mean..."  
"My mother will arrive in six hours," Connor estimated, "I don´t know what will happen if Weaver arrives in New York and realizes she had left the city."  
"Did you ever have to do with missing children?," she suddenly asked.  
"Once," Connor gave her a worried look, "It was a two year old girl. Her name was Patty and she disappeared, when her parents were playing golf. Her older brother was home, but he listened to some the music all the time with the Walkman, so he didn´t notice what happened in the house. When the parents came back from the golf course, Patty had disappeared and the nanny was lying dead in the hallway. I think the name of the nanny was Carolyn..." Connor knew that she read his thoughts at that moment.  
"Was that your family?"  
"Patty was my half-sister. Her disappearance was the reason why my mom and my stepfather have separated."  
"Has Patty been found again?"  
"Yes. Three years later, the police in Las Vegas had arrested a couple who lived in the sewers and had a child with them. In the clinic, the doctors did a blood test and found out that the neglected girl was Patty. She didn´t recognize my parents when they came to pick her up…"  
Some bums and people who had lost everything because of the financial crises were living in the sewers of the city. Because it almost never rained in Las Vegas, it was the last refuge for the poorest of the poor. Some residents lived below with their complete home furnishings and only when the weather was bad, the people withdrew from the sewers.  
"I'm sorry," Lindsay said He was a worse troubled soul than he would admit. And he would never tell, but he blamed himself to Patty's disappearance.  
Connor hoped they would find Caleb soon, because the longer a child was gone, the more likely it was to find it dead.  
Lindsay suddenly walked away without a word. Connor wondered what he had done wrong, but then he knew it: She had read his mind again and heard he expected to find Caleb dead in the worst case.

She returned alone into building and she had asked Jenkins if there was some cafeteria for the staff. Instead, Jenkins advised the rest room in which a few beds stood.  
Lindsay wasn´t in the mood for sleeping but she decided to lie down for a while. She thought it was hardly possible, but as soon as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.  
Lindsay had no idea how late it was or how long she had slept. Because there were no windows in the building, she couldn´t tell if it was still dark outside, or whether the sun was possibly already in the sky.  
Still tired she ran her hands through her hair in and then shuffled through the lab. Now, some people were present that Lindsay hadn´t noticed during her arrival. Finally, she discovered a large clock and saw that it was seven o´clock in the morning. She would need to call Sue at the hospital to tell her that she wouldn´t come today. Lindsay asked Jenkins if she could use his phone when he walked into his office with a cup of coffee and he nodded. Then he advised her to get a breakfast, which they had every morning in the small cafeteria.  
Lindsay thanked him and after Jenkins continued his work, she chose the phone number of Sue's connection. Sue answered the phone after three dial tones.  
"This is Lindsay," she began, "Can you excuse me for today. I don´t come to the hospital."  
It took a while until Sue replied, "Why? What happened?"  
"Caleb has been missing since last night."  
"What?", Sue sounded upset, "How are you?"  
"It's...", Lindsay gasped, but her voice failed. A thick lump had formed in her throat as she thought of Caleb.  
"Where are you now?"  
"I can´t tell you."  
"Lindsay, I..."  
"Can you excuse me for today?", Lindsay repeated her question.  
"Yes, but..."  
"Bye, Sue. I'll call you again." Lindsay hung up. She tried to breathe deeply. Actually, she had decided not to cry. But she couldn´t so she started crying her eyes out.  
Jenkins noticed with a helpless expression. Then he good up and asked Connor for help, who just come to his office with a breakfast tray.

Connor believed hours had passed until Lindsay had calmed down. Still crying, he had brought her back to the rest room and had stayed there with her until she fell asleep. Fortunately, they had a doctor in this facility, so Lindsay got a sedative, which allowed her a better sleep.  
Connor sat on the bed on the opposite wall, watching her. Once he reached for his cell phone and looked impatiently at the display. His mother hadn´t called again. So he made an attempt to reach her. Instead of a dial tone, the announcement, the person you tried to reach wasn´t available, sounded through the line. He hoped she now was on the plane and came to Las Vegas as he had told her.  
When Connor didn´t take it anymore, he decided to leave Lindsay alone. Maybe he could use his old CIA contacts to find out where his mother was.

Lindsay's eyes burned when she woke up again. She felt awful and her legs gave way when she tried to get up. She felt dizzy and it took a while until she had become accustomed to this feeling. As soon as she felt better, she got up and staggered back to Jenkins' office.  
"Are you feeling better?", he asked and she nodded.  
"I feel as if I had too much glasses of wine," Lindsay sat down on an empty chair behind his desk, "Where's Connor?"  
"On the roof terrace with my cigarettes, I guess... And probably he will smoke them all because he can´t find out where his mother is." This meant that Jenkins couldn´t pursue his own addiction.  
"Come to my side of the desk," he then suggested, "The autoradiograph result is there." Jenkins handed her a sheet of paper, "So this is the DNS of your son."  
Lindsay considered the thick and thin lines which were lined up next to each other at different distances. She noticed how the scientist sat down behind a computer, implying that she should roll next to him with the office chair.  
"What are you doing now?"  
"I feed a database with that profile. If anyone somewhere in this country gets a DNA sample, which agrees with this, we get a message."  
He had hardly entered the profile when the computer indicated a message.  
"What's going on?", Lindsay asked, "Is there an agreement?"  
"No...", Jenkins's brow furrowed, "Some laboratories also use this database for finding missing family members. In women, this works quite well because the mtDNA is always the same between the female members within a family and remains almost unchanged over several generations."  
"What does that have to do with Caleb?", Lindsay didn´t understand.  
"I have found your profile," Jenkins curiously clicked the "information" - Button, "It says you have given a sample after your mother has disappeared without a trace 25 years ago."  
Lindsay didn´t remember, but her dad had told her of it. The whole family had to submit DNA samples back then, because the police had obviously studied their house. Lindsay's own DNA- profile appeared now next to Caleb´s on the screen. At the start of Caleb's DNA profile, there was a thin line and in the middle and at the end there were several thick lines. Lines of the same type were seen in Lindsay's own profile.  
"Here's something," Jenkins said, "The other half of Caleb 's profile has been added. Because the DNA of a human inherited half from the mother and half from the father, Caleb 's Profile must include alleles from both parents."  
"How is that possible?", Lindsay asked, "Does that mean his father is also registered in your database?" Her heart skipped a second because she hadn´t seen Caleb 's father for years. In addition, his father didn´t even know what had become of the child after he had left Lindsay. Lindsay tried to decide what she wanted to do with this information.  
"That can´t be right," Jenkins said now and Lindsay couldn´t believe her eyes, "It says the sample of Caleb's father comes from an in-house database."  
So that was it! That was the reason why Caleb disappeared. She now knew it was no accident.  
"This is Connor's profile," Lindsay muttered, "He is Caleb's father..."

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Death, MD Chapter 4  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay,  
Rating: 16  
Category: AU, Crime, Mystery, Romance (Warning: This story is VERY different!)  
What happens: Lindsay Donner loves her job at the hospital. But then she gets hit by a lightning and since then she can read the thoughts of the people around her. Lindsay notices that one of her patients is planning a murder. She tries to prevent the murder.  
Notes: The idea for this story is mine, but the characters aren´t. If this story sounds familiar to you: Congratulations. You have found me. :-)

**Death, MD Chapter 4**

Lindsay tried to organize her thoughts. She swallowed hard when she became aware of the consequences that brought this news. She was almost sick, at the same time she was terribly nervous.  
"Is everything all right?", Jenkins asked, a little uncertain. They still sat together in front of a computer.  
Lindsay nodded wordlessly. Then she swallowed again. "Is it possible that the laboratory made a mistake?" The next moment, she wished she would have never asked this question, because Jenkins raised his hand. "The CIA doesn´t make mistakes," he admonished her, "Don´t let Sally from the lab hear this. She takes this personally."  
"Why is Connors profile listed in the register of the CIA?", she asked. She had no idea whether it was common practice to create a DNA profile of CIA employees.  
"Probably this DNA sample was especially for the CIA," Jenkins suggested, "For a while it was actually standard to do this."  
"Do me a favor: Keep that in private," Lindsay got up, "I'll tell Connor." She left the office and Jenkins leaned half over his computer when he was calling after her: "I think he is still on the roof."

With heavy steps Lindsay shuffled up the narrow stairs to the roof terrace. Jenkins had recommended her to look up there when she was looking for Connor. He suspected that Connor smoked the rest of his cigarettes.  
She had no idea how she should tell him Caleb was his son and that he was probably the only reason why Caleb disappeared. Someone must have found out. But who? A few minutes ago Lindsay didn´t even know that Connor was the father of her son. Why didn´t she recognize him? He hadn´t changed since college, or did he? Lindsay stopped in the middle of the stairs, thinking of the night when she had first met Caleb's father.

It was a college party, which took place in the private residence of a student. His parents were in Mexico for vacation, so the party crowd had the house. When Lindsay arrived at the huge house with some friends, some students were already drunk. The Band, The Eagle Eye, played their rock songs and the expensive piano, belonging to the owner of the villa, was declared as their stage. The singer of the band was a handsome, dark-haired young man and Lindsay still remembered that she had stared at the singer and his band for a long time before a girl with drinks had pushed her. Sometime that evening she met the singer at the bar and he asked her why her shirt was covered with red liquid. His name was Declan and he studied at the same college. Music was his passion, so he and his friends formed a band. Apparently they were also quite successful. Lindsay didn´t know about what exactly they were talking, but they had exchanged their phone numbers. And then they were gone upstairs. After the college party she didn´t met the singer of the Eagle Eye's again, because Lindsay was too busy with learning. About four weeks later, she noticed that something was wrong because she felt sick almost every morning. Lindsay went to the doctor on campus and he announced to her that she was pregnant. When he asked if she knew who the father of her child was, she only replied with a nod. Lindsay learned from a classmate that The Eagle Eye had a gig that evening in the House of Gamma Delta- sorority and she decided to go there and tell the singer about the baby. They talked after the show while his band mates stowed their musical instruments in an old, broken-down minivan. Lindsay and the young man with whom she had only spent one night had a dispute then. He asked her if she was sure that it was his baby and her head was almost purple with rage. Lindsay left and called him the next day, spoke to him on the mailbox, that it was his child for sure. She waited every day for a call back and even once she came over to the house, which was inhabited by The Eagle Eye and some fellow students. But either no one was home or the young man was denied by his roommates. Sometime his mailbox was no longer to be reached. In the Dean's office Lindsay found out a few days later there was no student named Declan on the entire campus. He hadn´t even told her his real name...! Lindsay still remembered how the secretary of the Dean asked her if she didn´t know which classes the mysterious Declan had or if she hadn´t seen him on campus, but Lindsay had to deny both questions. Her best friend Peter even helped her to find Declan, but it was hopeless.  
Lindsay was high pregnant when she received her diploma and because she didn´t want to give birth in Ohio, where she studied, Peter agreed to accompany her in his rusted car from Ohio to Nevada. He encouraged her to take this as their last great adventure before her final bond and so they drove during the day through the country and had lunch at small restaurants and at night they rested in small motels until they finally reached Las Vegas after a few days. Her father was very glad to have Lindsay at home again. Her twin sister Laura was already married to her husband and therefore less bitter than today.  
Lindsay never regretted, she had kept her baby and had raised her boy alone. She had fallen in love with the small, blond boy, when she held him in the arms for the first time after twelve hours of labor and pain. A few months after Caleb's birth his hair became darker and he began to look less like his mother, but more like his father. At first it hurt he had much of Declan, but the older her son was, the more she forgot the young man who left her and her son.  
Until today...

"We need to talk," Lindsay said to Connor. He was still standing in front of the wall, smoking.  
"Has Jenkins found out something about Caleb?"  
"Yes... No... No, there´s no trace of him. As far as I know, your friend Hudson has already spoken to the police, but there is no news, "she breathed deeply for a moment," Listen, I know now why Caleb was kidnapped."  
"Kidnapped?", Connor repeated. He had thought it wasn´t sure if the boy perhaps ran away.  
"I'm sure he was kidnapped. The reason is that... "  
At this moment, Jenkins opened the door to the roof, breathing heavily: "We have a picture of Jimmy Weaver. A security camera at the airport got it. Come with me!"  
Connor didn´t hesitate a second and followed his colleague again through the dark staircase. Lindsay tried to catch up with them.  
In Agent Hudson's office, he showed them a photo in which Jimmy Weaver was shown with a suitcase. The picture had been taken at McCarran Airport: Lindsay knew the carpet. "Can you confirm that Jimmy Weaver looks now like this?", Agent Hudson asked and Lindsay nodded.  
"Considering that he only wants to execute a murder he has a large suitcase with him," Jenkins noted.  
"The airline was so friendly and gave us precise information," agent Jack Hudson said, "The case weighs about 21 kilograms. After check in, the suitcase disappeared: According to the scanners of the ground crew, the suitcase was not invited on the plane to New York..." He flipped through the record," What could he have with him that is so important he can´t leave it for a few days in Vegas?" And why was the suitcase gone after check in?  
Lindsay tried to summarize all the important clues. "Caleb!"  
"What?", Jenkins, Agent Hudson and Connor turned to look at her.  
"Caleb is in the suitcase! That's why it has disappeared after check in: The X-rays in the luggage inspection would expose Weaver and the contents of the suitcase", Lindsay was sick when she realized what pain Caleb had to suffer.  
"How tall is Caleb?", Jenkins wanted to know.  
"I don´t know exactly..."  
"Think about it."  
"Okay," Lindsay tried to estimate as accurately as possible, "I think he is 117 centimeters tall."  
Jenkins thanked for this information and tried to find out on the computer if there was a comparison Case in the laboratory. He needed the same model that Doctor Death, also known as Jimmy Weaver, had used. Then he could try and see if a 117 centimeters tall boy had enough space inside the luggage. He also suspected that Weaver may have had an accomplice who had helped him to get the boy out of the suitcase and then put him in the boarding area. An employee of the airport, maybe...  
"Why should Weaver take your son to New York in a suitcase?," Connor asked and Jenkins answered with a discrete response: "The boy must be important for him for some reason."  
She was grateful for his discretion, except he was the only person who knew that Connor was Caleb's father.  
"The question is," Agent Hudson began, "If the boy really was in the suitcase, why didn´t he try to get noticed and someone from the staff would help him?"  
"Maybe he was unconscious," Jenkins suspected and when Lindsay began to cry, he realized he shouldn´t have said this. "I'm sorry," Jenkins apologized, "It´s also possible Caleb has been kidnapped by a relative: 90% of crimes are started by people from the immediate environment of the victim."  
"My father and my sister would never harm Caleb," Lindsay sobbed.  
"We need to examine the suspicion, at least," Agent Hudson suggested. Lindsay wiped a tear from her eyes and watched as he reached for his weapon and Connor also received a gun, "The problem is that the suitcase of our target person wasn´t particularly eye-catching: A heavy, black suitcase. I suppose the ground staff sees many of these suitcases every day... We´ll go to the airport and ask the ground staff some questions. Connor, I suppose you have your passport? Maybe we will follow Weaver immediately to New York... Jenkins, you and Lindsay stay here. "  
"But... I want to come along."  
"You can´t come with us," Connor told her.  
"Why not?"  
"You're Caleb's mother. And you're unpredictable in this situation ..."  
"In what situation?"  
"You stay here, don´t argue."

While she had to wait, Lindsay sat in Jenkins office. Jenkins was next door and chattered with his colleague Sally when Lindsay's cell phone rang. She saw Sue's number on the display, so she answered the call. "This is Lindsay."  
"Lindsay, where are you?", Sue asked excitedly, "I thought you were at home, but your sister doesn´t know where you are...! The head of the intensive care unit is also constantly asking where you are..."  
"Didn´t you tell him I don´t come to work today?"  
"Yes, but... they don´t know the reason. Should I tell them that Caleb disappeared?"  
Lindsay hesitated for a moment. "No."  
Sue responded almost horrified. "But this is an important reason," she protested, "The most important of all...! And you could be fired if you don´t show up for a few days without a reason..."  
"No, I don´t want all this people know of Caleb's disappearance," Lindsay repeated and she heard how Sue took a breath. "Fine. I'll tell them you're cold... ", her friend finally gave in and then she began to whisper," But we still have a little problem: I've noticed that Connor from the radiology department has also disappeared. He didn´t come to work today and no one knows where he is. His colleagues say he can´t be reached by mobile phone."  
Lindsay smiled for a moment. "No, he didn´t disappear. He is with me and helps me."  
"He´s helping you?", Sue asked incredulously, "Why...?"  
Lindsay was close to blame Connor's sister, who had also disappeared in childhood or his good heart, he seemed to have but instead she said to Sue, she would learn everything when the time came. She saw now how Jenkins entered the office. In both hands he held a cup of coffee. "Sue, I'll call you back, okay?", with these words Lindsay hung up.

Half an hour later, Jack and Connor parked their cars in the parking lot of the McCarran Airport and set off to Terminal One. As always, it was already very hot at this early time and the air was dry.  
Inside the airport building they met a police officer who was responsible for order and security. "I'm Jack Hudson, CIA," Jack introduced himself, "Where can I find the head of your unit?"  
The policeman pointed to a door at the end of the departure hall. A sign saying "No admittance to unauthorized personnel" hung over the door. When Jack left without saying thank you for this information, Connor nodded to the policeman.  
"She softens you," Jack said.  
"Who?"  
"Lindsay… So you want to say there´s nothing between you? "  
"There´s nothing," Connor was almost a little acidified that his colleague ever came up with this idea, because he should know best, that a participant in the witness protection program shouldn´t set a hart on other people. "I don´t know what you have seen, but there's nothing," Connor confirmed. They reached the door of the police and entered. Behind the door they were received by a security guard who was already reaching for his gun, but when Jack showed him his CIA- ID, he let them go.  
"Where can we find your supervisor?", Jack asked and another voice chimed in to the conversation.  
"I am here," a tall, compact man in a suit answered. Apparently their illegal entrance had triggered an alarm and that a CIA- employee was in his area, now caught his attention. "Theo Albany. What can I do for you? "  
"I'm Jack Hudson, this is my colleague, Connor Doyle," Jack thought it was unusual to call him as his colleague, "We are looking for an international terrorist," Jack showed him a photo of Jimmy Weaver, also known as Doctor Death.  
The head of the airport police glanced at it. "He looks pretty ordinary," he realized, but he also had learned the appearance was sometimes fraudulently as a desperate Card Players, "I will ask the staff if anyone has seen him."  
"He flew to New York last night with a Delta Air- flight. Can you find the people who were working at the airport last night immediately? It's really urgent."  
Theo Albany seemed to consider. "Some employees are already at home ..."  
"It's really important," Connor added, "Please."  
"All right," the boss of the airport police rolled his eyes, asked them to accompany him to his office and from there he tried to reach every twenty policemen who had worked at the airport last night. "It will take at least an hour until everyone´s here," he said, after he had called the staff, "May I offer you a cup of coffee?"  
"That won´t be necessary," Jack said, "In the meantime I would like to talk to everybody from the ground staff. Most people who have worked last night are still here, if I'm not mistaken..."  
Theo Albany pondered for a second. "That's right. How do you know?"  
"I have financed my studies with this job." This had to be enough answer, Jack thought. He and Connor went to the entrance for the ground staff. They were personally led around by the shift supervisor and interviewed all the staff who was present last night. "Are these really all employees?", Connor wanted to know at the end of the survey by the shift supervisor.  
The man nodded. "We are still working in double shifts. Nobody has signed off from since last night..."  
"What about those who are now on the runway?"  
They had to wait another ten minutes then these employees were available for an interview. But nobody had noticed a special black suitcase or even seen a boy who had climbed out of the luggage.  
Jack and Connor returned to the office of the police director and there they interviewed every twenty police officers who were on duty last night. They even showed them the photo of Doctor Death, but their answers didn´t lead to the result they wanted.  
"Do you still believe our target person has an accomplice?", Connor asked skeptically as he and Jack left the office of Theo Albany.  
"How else should he get the boy out of the suitcase in time?", Jack wanted to know, "If Weaver would have entered the safety zone without authorization -as we did-he were immediately surrounded by Albany's staff."  
"Maybe he didn´t need to enter the security area," Connor mused, "Maybe our assumption is wrong, and the boy is not in the suitcase, but something else..."  
"What´s then in the suitcase?," Jack asked. At this moment, an announcement came from the speaker.  
"Hey, I´ll return later to the lab," Connor suddenly said, Jack thought he had misheard. "My mother is on the way here. Her plane will land soon and I'll wait for her. I´ll take my mother to our secure accommodation and then I´ll come back to the lab." They had come in separate cars, so this wasn´t a problem.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Connor agreed.  
Jack wasn´t going to leave his colleague alone although he wanted this. What Connor didn´t know was that Jack was sitting in his car and watched as Connor and his mother left the airport building two hours later. He followed them through the city, along the strip, past the Stratosphere Tower to the north of the city in the residential area, where the safe house was located, which provided the CIA for participants in the witness protection program.

Jack and Connor reached the CIA laboratory at the same time. "Why are you following me?", Connor asked suspiciously, when he had got out of his car.  
"Did you really think I'll leave you alone?", Jack asked. He had immediately grasped what Connor so really wanted to say.  
"I'm sorry," Connor apologized, "I'm probably too long participant in the witness protection program. ..."  
"Well, to a certain degree that is not even wrong," Jack said as they entered the lab together. Inside the old building it was dark and the narrow staircase was illuminated only by a green bulb even at daytime. In here, it was also pleasantly cool while outside it was oppressively hot.  
Inside the lab, Jack Hudson entered his office. He ignored the fact that Lindsay and Jenkins almost stopped him and walked past them. They only wanted to know what they had found out at the airport. Lindsay was thankful that Agent Hudson and Connor weren´t immediately flown to New York, as they had announced in advance. She now had an opportunity to learn what they had found out and she hoped Connor was a little more talkative than his friend, so she stopped him: "What's New?"  
"My mother has arrived," he told her.  
"How is she?", Lindsay asked.  
"Good. I... I haven´t told her this is all a CIA- thing. As I left her alone in the safe house, I asked her to stay inside. She will ask questions: My mother will want to know why this is so."  
"You have to talk to her," Lindsay told him.  
"I know that. Thank you."  
"Never mind," she stepped nervously from one foot to the other, "What else did you found out at the airport?"  
"No one saw Weaver. He is neither noticed by the policemen on duty, nor by the people of the ground staff. We have insisted we get the surveillance video, but it can take days until we have watched it..." He hoped Jenkins may have an ace up his sleeve: Any software which could locate their target on the surveillance footage quickly.  
"If no one of the ground personnel has seen him, how could he get Caleb then out of the suitcase after check in but before checking luggage?", Lindsay asked.  
"Maybe Caleb isn´t in the plane to New York," Connor speculated, "But something else." In his mind were a thousand guesses what could be the mysterious cargo and because Lindsay was reading his mind at this moment, her head was also almost flooded with a list of possible weapons and bombs: Connor thought about what weapon would probably remain inconspicuous while scanning with an X-ray device.  
"…But when Caleb isn´t on board, where is he?"  
"I don´t know," Lindsay said, "But we won´t find him in this city, if we sit around all the time in this laboratory."

It took a little persuasion to leave the lab, because in Jacks opinion Connor was safest inside the CIA building. "What should happen? Weaver is still in New York", he argued.  
"But we don´t know for how long," Jack said.  
"Lindsay and I will be back in time." He grabbed a jacket.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Searching for her son. He is still missing. And as we suspect, he isn´t in New York with Weaver." He grabbed Lindsay's arm and led her to the exit.  
"You can´t come and go, how you like it," Jack called after him.  
"I know," Connor opened the door for Lindsay and she stepped out into the stairwell, which was illuminated by a green light bulb, "I already knew, when you introduced me as your colleagues at the airport. I'm not a participant in the witness protection program anymore. And I should behave like a CIA agent."  
The door behind Connor closed and a very annoyed Jack remained.

Connor drove in his black car on the Strip to the south and stopped at the intersection to Siren's Cove in front of the Treasure Island Hotel. Outside the hotel there were two pirate ships which were part of a nightly show, but at this early time of day the ships were almost eerily quiet in the water.  
"What are you doing?", Lindsay asked.  
"I'm looking for a parking space," he replied, "I'll get us a snack somewhere. You are certainly hungry ..."  
"I'll survive this," Lindsay promised, "I would prefer if we continue searching for Caleb."  
Connor rolled his eyes and decided to fulfill her wish: They wouldn´t have breakfast. Instead, he steered his car up along the Strip and turned off at the next intersection. At the next intersection they turned off again so they headed south, not on the strip but on a less popular street.  
When they reached an empty parking lot, the floor was covered already with a fine layer of sand. Connor stopped his car. "What are we doing here?", Lindsay asked. They were on the back of the hotels Excalibur and Luxor. A kind of highway- bridge was separating them from the hotel. Under the bridge there was a tunnel and above the entrance a solitary lamp burned day and night.  
"Do you remember the story I told you about my sister?", Connor wanted to know from her, and she nodded.  
"Of course: She has emerged many years after her disappearance with a couple who lived in the sewers of Vegas." The empty concrete shafts under the town had become a home for people who had expected too much from the gamblers metropolis. Lindsay had already seen some people who lived down here and she had heard that the free accommodation was sometimes the last resort for these people. But if it was raining heavily the underground channels were flooded. The residents then had two minutes to escape the dangerous waters.  
She realized immediately what this meant, "You think Caleb is also down here."  
"I think so," Connor agreed, when they stopped at the entrance of the underground city, "Although I don´t wish. Down there many people live who don´t have their lives under control. Homeless bums who gambled their money in the casino or got drunk in the bar and a lot of drug addicts."  
Lindsay had thought this wouldn´t be pleasant.  
"Do you have a photo of Caleb?"  
"Yes." She reached for her cell phone. Then they entered the city under Las Vegas, which consisted of mostly empty sewers. Here, it was even hotter and stickier than at the surface. Connor and Lindsay didn´t have to go far until they reached the first "bedroom" of a homeless man. He lived down here with his cat and an old, rusty bed was the only thing he owned. An ugly Gravity on the wall adorned his bedroom and a blue plastic tarp severed his living room living room of Gina´s home. Gina lived with her husband behind the plastic sheet and called complete living room furniture, a double bed and a camping stove as her own. A well-preserved door sign that said "Welcome in the home of Gina and Guy Mendelson" recalled better times.  
"Are you cops?", the woman with the red curls wanted to know.  
"We are looking for a missing boy...", Connor said, but his companion interrupted him: "I'm Lindsay, his mother..."  
"We're sorry, sweetheart. I'm Gina, this is my husband Guy."  
"Have you seen my son?", She showed Caleb´s photo to each of them. Gina and her husband denied, the bum wasn´t saying much.  
Connor grabbed his smelly jacket. "Have you seen this boy?", he repeated the question.  
"I don´t know," the bum replied.  
Connor now grabbed for his jacket pocket. Lindsay held her breath, because she hoped he wouldn´t reach for his gun, but instead he pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the homeless man, "Does that help your memory?" He felt the bum knew something.  
"Hey, leave the old spinner alone," Gina said and coughed, "He doesn´t know, except, by whom he can get his next shot."  
"All right, Connor," Lindsay read the thoughts of the bum, "Gina is right."  
Then Connor took twenty dollar bill.  
"Do you know someone who knows where the boy is?", Connor asked, "I heard you are pretty well organized down here..."  
"I swear to you, we don´t know anyone who lives in this shithole and has a child," Gina promised him. He gave her the twenty dollar bill and his business card. When Gina found out something, she should call him. Providing that she hadn´t spent the money for cigarettes until then because her smoky voice sounded like this.  
Connor told her she hopefully didn´t mind if they checked the rest of the tunnel. In addition to Gina, her husband Guy and the drug Junkie, five other men and a woman lived here. None of them had seen Caleb.  
Frustrated, Connor and Lindsay left the sewer. "What do we do now?", Lindsay asked, when they entered Connor's car.  
"This is not the only access to the tunnel system," Connor replied, "There is one behind the Trump Building, one near Fremont Street and one access behind the MGM and the Wynn hotel", he took a deep breath "It will take all day to check them."  
"That's worth it," she said.  
How Connor had said, checking all tunnels took throughout the day. As they entered the black SUV for the last time, they were interrupted by a ringing, Connors phone. When he saw Jack's number on the phone, he answered the call and activated the speaker.  
"I have news," Jack informed then, "Jenkins' computer program FINDER has found out that Weaver has bought a return ticket to Vegas at JFK."  
"He wasn´t staying in New York for long," Connor said and grinned.  
"We now know what is in the suitcase," Jack told, "Our colleagues from the New York City police have checked his suitcase personally ..."  
"Now don´t keep us in suspense," Connor called , "What was in the suitcase?"  
"A film camera."  
"A camera?" , Connor repeated helplessly, "But that's a pretty poor weapon."  
"If this is a weapon...", Jack wanted to express he had no idea what Weaver did with a camera.  
"After the police saw the camera, they let him enter the plane to Vegas..."  
"What do you mean?," Connor asked.  
They heard how Jack is cleared his throat at the other end of the phone. "The instruction to arrest Weaver didn´t reach our colleagues in the luggage inspection and airport police in time... I'm sorry, Connor," Jack hated eating humble pie, "The plane has left New York half an hour ago. You should return to the lab as soon as possible. "  
"Agreed," Connor confirmed and hung up. He started the engine and drove off, but Lindsay quickly realized they didn´t return to the lab.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the CIA safe house. I would like to talk to my mother. "

The sun was setting early and its last rays touched the summit of the mountain range west of the city. Connor and Lindsay arrived at the CIA safe house in the north of Las Vegas.  
There was no mailbox and no bell. Connor had a key to the house and he entered alone: Lindsay should wait for him in the car. "Mom?", Connor called out to Elizabeth. The fact it was dark in the entrance area of the house, distressed him, but then she came down the stairs in an expensive Kenzo silk kimono.  
"Connor, my boy. Nice to visit me", Elizabeth said," This house is quite small, can´t you book me a nice room at the Mirage? "  
'Unfortunately, I can´t, I..."  
She seemed to look for something. "Unfortunately, I have nothing I could offer you except a glass of martini... Did you know the fridge in this house is completely empty?"  
He asked where she then had the alcohol from.  
"By the end of the road there is a bus service which travels to the city. I was at a gas station, where I bought the bare minimum. Did you know there are slot machines even at gas stations in Las Vegas ?"  
"You have left the house?" And how could she leave the house at all? Anyway, she didn't leave through the front door, because the bulletproof door always locked. Elizabeth didn´t understand why her son was so upset. "Mom, I asked you to remain in the house. Next to the phone hangs a list of phone numbers." Before he had left, he told her she should call one of these numbers if she needed anything.  
"What's so bad about that, if I take a walk?"  
"Mom, ..." he gasped. The time had come. Connor had to tell what had happened. "Mom, I'm sorry. You have to sit down now and listen to me for a moment, "he led her to the couch, sat down with her and told his mother he wasn´t a doctor, but a CIA agent. His part of medical studies had only helped him to hide here in Las Vegas and disguise as a radiologist at the Diamond City Hospital. Connor told her what had happened when he had worked for the CIA and what happened to the family in Canada, as he had already become participant in the witness protection program. He also reported about Jimmy Weaver, also known as Doctor Death, who had always taken his trail to get to him to avenge. He had found his biological father and Connor expressed the belief that Weaver had killed him.  
Elizabeth´ lower lip trembled when Connor was talking. "You...", she sobbed, "You have found your father?"  
"Yes, Mom," he didn´t make it to look her mother in the eye, "But as I have already told you, he's dead: He was found dead in his office at the hospital last Saturday." There were things he better didn´t tell his mother and so he kept the ugly detail in private that James Sawyer should have ended his life with a headshot. "Do you understand now why you are here? And why you shouldn´t tell anyone where you are, not even your assistant?"  
Elizabeth nodded. "Connor, my pilot knows where I am..."  
"Don´t worry, the CIA has taken care of him." How she interpreted that, he left to her and Connor told her she shouldn´t ask more questions. "Mom, it's important you stay inside the house. All persons who mean something to me are dead. You're in danger. "  
"Yes," she nodded vigorously, "Now I understand." Elizabeth watched as Connor got up and she asked him to stay in the safe house as well. "I can´t, Mom. I still have to help an important person..."  
"Nothing is as valuable as your own life...", Elizabeth called after him.  
"I know. But perhaps she´s the key to everything... ", when he locked the door of the safe house, he added:" And to me she is also a big help."

At least Lindsay kept to their agreement, because she was still waiting for him in the car. "How was it?", she asked when he sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine wordlessly.  
"She asked if she could move into the Mirage Hotel... Apparently she doesn´t like our safe house..." The Mirage was a hotel in the central part of the Las Vegas Strip, home of Sigfried and Roy. The two men were legends in this town and Lindsay was still a fan of them-even if Roy hadn´t been lucky. "What did she say when you told her you're a CIA agent?"  
"She was crying. I don´t know if she did that because she's fallen for my cover, or because I lied to her." He thought his mother could also have been crying because a doctor fitted better in her resume.  
"I don´t think this is the reason" Lindsay reassured him, "You live your life, your mother has to respect and accept. It was a shock to hear the truth. She would like to know you're safe... Of course she knows you constantly risk your life as a CIA agent. "  
Connor thought it wasn´t even a lie. But then he asked, "Did you read my mind again?"  
"Possible," she crossed her arms in front of the chest.  
"And could you read my mother's thoughts, though she was in the house?"  
"No, I must be me in the immediate vicinity of the person otherwise it doesn´t work... And now let´s go back to the lab. "

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Death, MD Chapter 5  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay,  
Rating: 16  
Category: AU, Crime, Mystery, Romance (Warning: This story is VERY different!)  
What happens: Lindsay Donner loves her job at the hospital. But then she gets hit by a lightning and since then she can read the thoughts of the people around her. Lindsay notices that one of her patients is planning a murder. She tries to prevent the murder.  
Notes: The idea for this story is mine, but the characters aren´t. If this story sounds familiar to you: Congratulations. You have found me. :-)

**Death, MD Chapter 5**

It was silent in the laboratory when Connor and Lindsay arrived. Jenkins and Jack were some of the few people who were still working, because Jack was sitting behind his desk and light was on in Jenkins' office. Apparently, it would be a quiet night. Nevertheless, Connor wondered if Jack hadn´t a private life, because he was still sitting in his office and worked. Connor thought Jack needed a girlfriend. On occasion he would ask Lindsay if she may knew a nurse who wanted to be with a man with protector instinct ...  
In addition to Jack and Jenkins, a secretary was still present. "Glad you're here," she said to Connor, "I have the head of the Washington- office on the phone..."  
"The First Director?", Connor asked. He had not spoken to his big boss, since he had become a participant in the witness protection program.  
"I have informed him you no longer belong to the witness protection program," Jack told, when he got a cup of coffee, "I suppose he therefore would like to talk to you."  
Connor looked at the secretary.  
"He really wants to talk to you..."  
"Okay", Connor had no idea what he should ever tell his boss.  
"You can answer the call in Hudson's office."  
"I´ll answer the call in Jenkins 'office," he decided, "I don´t want to be disturbed until the conversation is over." He walked in Jenkins' office and reached there for the phone on the desk. Lindsay was standing in front of the glass door to the office and watched Connor. She focused on his thoughts and tried to listen, but at this moment Jenkins talked to her: "What's he doing in there?"  
"He´s having a phone conversation."  
"I can see that," the computer nerd said and rolled his eyes, "But with whom?"  
"I assume it´s a secret ..."  
"Oh, come on..."  
"It´s your boss in Washington. Connor said he doesn´t want to be disturbed during the phone call."  
Jenkins mused: "What could the boss personally want from him?"  
"That's not our business," Lindsay admonished him. She didn´t notice that Connor stared at her while she talked to Jenkins. The computer nerd bleated like a small child. Lindsay was tired, but she refused to be annoyed by him. Because Jenkins also chattered with Sally from the laboratory Lindsay left his office and went to the small kitchen. She was curious why Connor's boss had called, but she also wanted to find out if her son showed up during the day (which they had wasted with a search in the underground of the city in her opinion).  
"Can you do me a favor?" Connor wanted to know Lindsay, when he met her in the corridor. He took her arm and led her down the corridor until they were out of earshot of the other colleagues. "Find out if Jack tells the truth."  
"The truth?", Lindsay asked, her brow furrowed, "In relation to what?"  
"I need to know if he´s really on our side... The suspicion is that there is a mole within the CIA."  
She was horrified, "How do you know?"  
"I just had a conference call with the CIA in Washington," he told her, "Do you still remember my time in Canada?"  
"You told me about it," Lindsay confirmed.  
"At that time only a handful of CIA agents knew, where I was. How did Weaver find me then?"  
Lindsay realized this was actually a very good question. "Let me guess: Jack was one of the few people who knew your whereabouts..."  
"Right."  
"All right," she finally gave in, "But you shall know I am not comfortable to spy on your colleagues."  
"You´re not spying," Connor said, but he couldn´t offer her some alternative what they were doing otherwise.

A little later they had a meeting in the conference room and Lindsay saw her chance to read Jack´s mind. Actually, it was embarrassing for her: She had never asked the people whose thoughts she read, if they had noticed. If Jack felt her presence in his mind, she would have to explain somehow...  
Jack showed them more photos from the camera, which their target person carried around in the suitcase. While he spoke Lindsay focused on him.  
"As we thought, the camera is a dummy," he told them, "Jenkins let loose FINDER again on humanity and the computer program has found a company in Congo, which manufactures transport containers, which can stand x-ray devices."  
"I suspect these containers are actually meant to smuggle goods such as ivory or diamond from Congo," Jenkins added.  
"Weaver must have come to a container that looks like a camera by using his connections", Jack said, "And apparently the dummy is pretty good, because the airport police in New York fell for it ..."  
"But what about the camera?", Connor asked, "What is he trying to smuggle?"  
"We will find out if he returns to Vegas," he glanced at the clock, "That might be tonight."  
"Got it. We should catch him at the airport and arrest him", Connor knew it was the only way to catch him before he re-emerged in the turmoil of the city.

Connor and Lindsay were the only ones who had stayed in the conference room after the meeting. "How are you?", Connor asked her and she immediately knew what he meant.  
"I think Jack is telling the truth," Lindsay informed him, "His thoughts are sincere."  
"Well," Connor was glad to hear this.  
"I think we should go on with Jenkins," Lindsay suggested now.  
"Jenkins?," he repeated incredulously, "When we hunted Doctor Death then, he hasn´t worked in our team. He only joined the group, when they took me to Canada for the witness protection program... He would have no motive to be the mole."  
"Are you sure?", she asked, but she didn´t sound as if she really wanted an answer, "Do you know anything about him? What if he met the wrong people on a vacation trip, for example, and he's just as Weaver..."  
"You mean he has fallen into a camp abroad, where terrorists are rising."  
"Jenkins is part of your team. One more reason to check him. I also read his thoughts during the meeting: He wished the entire building including his colleagues would blow up. "  
Connor thought about her words, then nodded. "Thank you for your help."  
"Never mind. I hope it's worth it." They were on their way to the door and Lindsay looked at her cell phone. She saw that Sue had written her a text message. Sue asked to call her urgently.  
"May I use my cell phone?", Lindsay asked and Jack agreed. Because the meeting room was needed again, they left and entered Jenkins' office which was empty at the moment. She sat down on the desk, looked at her cell phone and was facing Sue´s mobile number. Then she pressed the Select- button on the phone, when a zoom echoed around the room. Instant, Lindsay ended the connection.  
"What was that?", she asked.  
"That was an infrared signal transmitter," Connor replied and began to search for the source of the noise. Lindsay again chose Sue´s number in her contacts and then used her cell phone as a tracking device. She rose from Jenkins' desk, turned around and when she and her cell phone were near the old phone on the table, the noise grew louder. Connor grabbed the black telephone receiver and opened it. He threw a quick look at the inner workings of the phone. "There it is," he said as he pulled out a small button, "This is actually an infrared signal transmitter."  
"And why you used it?", Lindsay was a doctor, and not an agent. But she had momentarily forgotten she actually wanted to call Sue.  
"This will be used for wiretapping of phones and is discovered by feedback, a radio interference."  
"You think Jenkins is the mole?", Lindsay asked, "I can´t imagine: If he's the mole, why should he spy his own phone conversations?"  
"I just had a conversation with Washington while using this phone... Whoever placed the bug here, now he knows that we know of the leak..." Next, Connor congratulated her, because she had probably just busted their mole.

Connor now urgently needed to talk to Jack and inform him about his suspicions. He was the leader of this mission and therefore he should know they no longer could rely on Jenkins.  
Lindsay and Connor saw how Jack went into the small kitchen and they waited until all the other colleagues had left the small room. Then Connor closed the door and turned the knob until he heard a soft click. Jack stood in front of the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of the hot drink.  
"Washington believes there´s a mole in our office in Vegas, you know that?", Connor asked.  
Jack hesitated for a second.  
"And think carefully before you answer."  
Jack took a deep breath and turned to him with the coffee cup in his hand, "Yes, I knew. The First Director informed me about it yesterday."  
"I thought you were the mole," Connor explained. He saw Jack wondered why Lindsay was present at this apparently secret meeting.  
"I know now you're not." Connor grinned. "But thanks to Lindsay, I have found out who is the leak."  
Jack was eager to hear the answer to the riddle.  
"We have found a bug in Jenkins' Phone", Lindsay told and a regretful tone swung in her voice, "The bug was discovered by chance, because I was sitting near the phone and tried to call my friend by using my cell phone..."  
"If this is true, we should arrest Jenkins before he leaves the building ...!" Jack put down the coffee cup.  
"You're right," Connor agreed, "But you had a secret: You knew there is a mole in tour team and you didn´t inform me. I had learned about this when the First Director also called me from Washington."  
"I didn´t know if we can trust you," Jack said. Too much time had passed since their last collaboration. They had not seen for years.  
Connor didn´t seem to take care of this confession: Just the fact he knew not to be the mole, seemed to suffice. "I'll be honest with you. We are one team and as such we should have no secrets in this case: There's a reason why I help Lindsay finding her son..."  
"So? I almost thought, "Jack answered. He had known all along Connor didn´t help her because Lindsay had recently seen their target person.  
"Lindsay's boss, Professor Sawyer, was murdered. The killer made it look like a suicide, but there is a reason why Sawyer had to die. I am the reason."  
He saw in Jack's face that he didn´t understand.  
"Sawyer was my father. My real father... Someone must have found out. Probably this information was passed on to the murderer."  
"And you think Jenkins did it?", Jack asked.  
"I think the mole did it," Connor corrected, "But Jenkins is one of the few people who have access to our DNS database..."  
When Connor mentioned the database, Lindsay felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.  
"I hate to say this, but he fits the profile of a terrorist: He has a lot of expertise and Jenkins probably doesn´t work alone. In this case, it´s even very likely he works with Weaver, also known as Doctor Death. "  
"Okay, I'll check the database to see if Sawyer is listed there," Jack hired an IT specialist to look at the database and Lindsay hoped he wouldn´t find more relatives of Connor. She didn´t want him to learn this form someone else that he had a son with one of his college affairs.  
"So far, all the evidence tell Jenkins is the mole," Connor sighed, "Access to the database, the infrared signal transmitter in his phone..."  
"I'm sorry," Lindsay said.  
"There is no reason to be sorry," Connor told her and reached for the knob of the door to lock it, "We shouldn´t lose any time and arrest Jenkins."

The attack was quick: Jenkins didn´t know what hit him when Jack came in his office and placed handcuffes and led him into the interrogation room.  
While Jack was talking to Jenkins, the house- forensic searched his office. A man from the IT department took his computer to examine the hard drive.  
The survey lasted for several hours and Lindsay watched the CIA agents behind a one-way mirror. Connor came to her and handed her a paper cup of coffee.  
Lindsay realized that Jenkins looked tired. He had to answer an awful lot of questions, which apparently had no connection. And if Jack didn´t get the desired response, he yelled at Jenkins. The computer nerd then jumped, startled. Once Jack pushed the table in Jenkins' direction angrily and Lindsay behind the one-way mirror stopped breathing. "He won´t hurt Jenkins," Connor promised her, "He's actually a good guy."  
"Hard to believe," Lindsay replied in a whisper. Video recordings were rather uncommon in such interrogations. Theoretically Jack could even beat up Jenkins without consequences, if all other CIA- people kept their mouths shut. Jenkins was now exposed to a great psychological pressure. Maybe he wanted to escape from this situation by making a false confession.  
Lindsay and Connor saw how Jack left the interview room. One minute later he returned with a brown envelope, sat down on a chair on the other side of the table and opened the envelope. He put a photo on the table in front Jenkins.  
"Do you know what that is?", Jack asked. The photo showed a leather-covered platform. The armrests of the platform were provided with straps.  
He saw how Jenkins swallowed hard.  
"This is a death row," Jack answered his question, "You're a traitor, Jenkins. What do you think will happen if we find out, that you have betrayed your country?"  
"I didn´t do this…"  
"Are you sure?", Jack got up.  
Behind the one-way mirror Lindsay leaned toward Connor. "Does he expect that Jenkins believes this?", she asked. In this country a person has never been executed for treason.  
"I can tell you how it works," Jack said to Jenkins, "You're fixed on this platform and get a cannula in both arms. Actually, only one of them is needed. The other one is attached in case the first needle should be useless." Jack now circled the table at which Jenkins sat. "The drug makes you unconscious first then paralysis of the respiratory muscles leads to death. After that, your heart stops beating and you'll suffocate miserably..."  
Jenkins began to weep bitterly.  
A thick lump formed in Connor's neck: He didn´t know Jenkins as long as he knew Jack, but he had never seen him cry.  
"Tell him to cancel the survey," Lindsay murmured suddenly and Connor looked at her surprised. "Why?"  
"I have read his thoughts. He's telling the truth: He doesn´t know about the bug."

"What's going on here?", Jack yelled when he entered the second meeting room of the facility. Connor had just asked him via speaker to interrupt the survey of Jenkins and now Jack was furious. He almost got him...!  
Jack looked at Lindsay angrily. He guessed Connor had only stopped him because of her. "What the...?"  
Connor stepped protectively in front of Lindsay.  
"Jenkins tells the truth," said she quickly, "He doesn´t know about the infrared signal transmitter in his phone."  
"How do you know that?", Jack asked.  
"I just know."  
"But that´s not enough for me."  
Connor shook his head and watched their dispute. Then he pushed Jack back to get more distance between him and Lindsay. "You have to tell him, Lindsay. Tell him why you are sure Jenkins is not guilty."  
"What?", Lindsay hesitated for a second, but then she realized. "All right, I'll tell you. I can read minds."  
Jack stepped back. "Do you think I believe that?"  
"I was initially skeptical," Connor was talking to his friend and colleagues, "But she's telling the truth. She can actually read minds."  
"Would you like a taste?", she asked, "You think I´m a sneaky snake, because you think I influence Connor to your disadvantage. And then there are some thoughts I better don´t say out loud..."  
Jack gave up. He had to admit both were right. Although it sounded crazy and unbelievable ...  
"Fine, we assume: Jenkins is not the mole...", Jack shook his head helplessly, "Who is it then?"  
"That's a good question," Lindsay admitted, "But he didn´t know about the bug in his phone. I swear."  
"If we suppose that´s true... Somehow the bug must have come in Jenkins' phone," Jack muttered. If Jenkins told the truth and he wasn´t a spy, then the fact that the installer of the sender had access to a CIA building, was highly disturbing.  
Jack reached for the door to the second meeting room and went out.  
He didn´t trust Lindsay. Not even after she had shown her skills and read his thoughts. Therefore, Jack send Jenkins to a polygraph test. He had expected Jenkins wouldn´t pass, but he managed the test with flying colors.  
Two hours later, they had dismissed Jenkins from the interrogation room and he insisted to take a shower first. He felt terrible and shabby. That he had even cried in the face of death before Jack was embarrassing and if the other colleagues in the lab learned of this, he had to face the talk. After Jenkins had showered, he grabbed fresh clothes hanging in his closet.  
Of course, Jenkins had already noticed his visitors and he sat on the bench in the dressing room, but he didn´t look at them.  
"I can´t believe you actually accused me ...", Jenkins said as he put on fresh socks.  
"But we already apologized," Connor said.  
"Yes, of course," the computer nerd called then, "And you think I´m over it. I'm hurt, guys! How could you just think I´d betray my country?"  
"It was my fault, Jenkins," Lindsay suddenly, said "Without me, the two never got the idea to accuse you. But you're innocent. I know that now."  
He looked at her puzzled, because he had no idea what her words meant.  
"I have to tell you something," Lindsay sat next to him on the wooden bench, "But you have to promise you keep this in private. Too many people already know, "she looked at Jack and Connor, then turned back to Jenkins," I can hear the thoughts of other people ... I have heard how you wished the whole building blows up..."  
"May I explain?", Jenkins asked and looked at Connor and Jack, "I asked for a raise and didn´t get it. I was angry... pissed off", he corrected.  
"I think we have all been in a similar situation," Connor muttered, but he was actually talking to Jack.  
"If I had known that you have such incredible skills, I would have remained decent," Jenkins said to Lindsay.  
"Hey, I'm with the boys all day. You don´t want to know what the two are thinking sometimes." She put a hand on his shoulder, Lindsay looked at Connor again and smiled, but now she turned back to Jenkins. "Anyway, I'm sorry I suspected you. You've helped me after Caleb's disappearance and for this reason doesn´t excuse my actions. You're a good friend, Jenkins. Can you forgive me?"  
"Jenkins, please accept our apologies," Connor added.  
The computer specialist took a second, but then he nodded. "No more secrets?"  
"No more secrets", Lindsay confirmed. Now Connor told Jenkins he had found his biological father James Sawyer and that he, however, should have committed suicide. "How I know you, you don´t believe it," Jenkins suggested.  
"Right," Jack confirmed.  
"Where there any forensic evidences?"  
"I don´t know," Lindsay was honest, "Normally, the police keeps this information in private."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "We have investigated the crime scene together with the police, but the police chief said we´re not allowed join their investigation. I already know what you want…." He would now have to call the police and finally insist on the publication of the evidence. "Let´s do something," Connor said. He and Jack left the locker room and Lindsay wanted to follow them.  
"Lindsay, wait," Jenkins held her back.  
"What´s wrong?" She sat down again on the wooden bench.  
"Did you tell Connor about Caleb?"  
"No."  
"You have to."  
"But...!"  
Jenkins reminded her of what they had sworn a few minutes ago: "No more secrets."

That Jenkins and Jack now also knew of Lindsay's ability facilitated their work immensely. She felt liberated. Jenkins was curious and asked her how it felt if she read other people's thoughts. Lindsay explained to him that it often gave her headaches and sometimes it drove her crazy. But now it was enough to focus on one person, so she could read thoughts.  
She was a little hesitant when she entered Jacks office, where he and Connor were busy.  
"Connor, we need to talk," Lindsay said to him, "Alone."  
"What?", Agent Hudson asked blankly, "So I´m thrown out of my own office?"  
Lindsay rolled her eyes: "We can talk on the roof."  
"Is it important?", Connor wanted to know, "We have much to do."  
"It´s important for me," she explained, Connor said goodbye to Jack and because she had made him curious, both entered the empty roof terrace.  
"What's so important we need to talk about it now?", Connor asked. She read his thoughts for a moment and realized he really had no idea.  
"I don´t know how to tell you this...", she said, "It's just a guess, but... I think there is a reason why Caleb disappeared."  
Connor folded his arms across the chest. "Really?... What?"  
"Probably the same reason why your father had to die ..."  
She watched as he furrowed his forehead. Connor didn´t understand.  
"You're Caleb's father." Lindsay hardly dared to look at him. But she decided she had to take a look. She wanted to know how he reacted to this news. But so far, he didn´t react.  
"This is a joke," he said then.  
"No. It's the truth. We had to create a DNA profile in case he shows up in the hospital or at the police. You are also registered in the same database... "  
"It´s standard that every employee who´s joining the company delivers a sample," he told her. Connor had heard from colleagues who were killed in operations abroad and their bodies had been prepared to be unrecognizable. The last possibility of identification was a DNA test.  
"It was a standard procedure and the computer didn´t even need five minutes until it found this match..."  
Now it dawned on Connor. Lindsay looked in his face and when she carefully read his mind, he remembered of the young woman in college, with whom he had spent the night after a party. A little later she came to him and told him she was pregnant.  
"Damn, I left messages on your mailbox a thousand times," she cursed now and tears welled up her eyes, "You haven´t even told me your real name: You told me your name Declan! Do you have any idea how long Peter and I have been looking for you?"  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
"So you're sorry? And you don´t have anything more to say?"  
Connor felt so taken aback that he didn´t know what to say at all. He hadn´t expected he would meet the girl again and he had actually thought she had found a solution to this problem. Connor remembered her and noted she had changed much since then. Now he wouldn´t recognize her.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you," he apologized, "If I had known you would keep the baby, I wouldn´t have responded as I did..."  
"You disappeared without trace overnight, Connor," she reminded him, "At some point even your mailbox wasn´t to reach..." She crossed her arms in front of the chest. Neither of them said another word. She didn´t have to read his thoughts, she also knew he was confused.  
"I wanted you to know," she finally said, "The fact that you are Caleb's dad would be a reason for the person who haunts you to kidnap him."  
"Who else knows about this?", Connor wanted to know now.  
"Jenkins," Lindsay replied, "We have learned it at the same time as the laboratory results came... Please don´t be angry with him. I asked him he should keep this in private."  
"Well, that should remain like this."  
"What?", she looked at him blankly.  
"I'll tell the others as soon as I can. First, I have to think about this situation: I have never considered family planning in my life and that I have a son who´s already six years old, comes very suddenly..." Connor had told her the truth: He had never thought about a family in his life. The reason for this decision was just happening in this moment: Caleb was gone and when he spun this idea to the end, he was the reason. He was the boy's father and someone tried to take revenge on him by killing all the people who mattered to him.  
"I'll let you know if I have made a decision."  
"Thank you," Lindsay said firmly, "Neither Caleb and I want something from you. We don´t rely on your child support and we get on well alone." She reread his thoughts. On one hand, he found it reassuring to hear this but on the other hand, he was confused and indecisive.  
They returned inside the building and met Jack. Apparently he was just on the way to the exit. The CIA agent noticed Connors bent face. "What happened?", he wanted to know.  
"All right," Connor muttered, but he had to admit, that wasn´t true, "Where are you going?"  
"To the police," Jack now turned to Lindsay, "I was hoping you would come along: A policeman found children's clothing south of the city. It´s the clothing of a boy. The size could fit a six year old child..."  
"Oh my god," a thicker lump forming in Lindsay's neck.  
"The Police asked if a family member could identify the clothes."  
"I'll come with you."

The detective, with whom they had talked a few days ago, picked them up at the entrance of the police building and led them in an interrogation room. The way there had lasted endless for Lindsay and Connor was fared as well. Now that he knew Caleb was his son, everything had changed. Connor was convinced he had to accompany Lindsay and so he had his turned down colleague Jack.  
In the interrogation room they sat down on a table: Lindsay, Connor and the police officer. "I want you to look at the stuff exactly, " the policeman said," Take as much time as you like. "  
"Alright," Lindsay nodded. The policeman grabbed a yellow box, which stood on a chair and put it on the table. One by one he took out clothes which were packaged in plastic bags. First, he gave Lindsay a dirty, black sweater, but because it wasn´t one of Caleb's clothes, she had to shake her head. Next, he handed her children socks, which were printed with an elephant. Even that didn´t belong to Caleb. Then the policeman gave her a bag, in which a blue shirt with Wolverine- print was packed.  
Lindsay's hands began to tremble. She was cold. At the same time she was sweating. "That's... That's Caleb's T-shirt," she murmured.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. The t-shirt has a label with his name, it´s attached on the inside. I can´t see the label, but I'm convinced it's there."  
The policeman took the bag, put latex gloves and opened the package. He took the shirt out, turned it inside out and showed her the label with Caleb's name.

The police officer who had spoken to them, escorted them out of the building. Lindsay informed Connor she would go to the car. Connor wanted to talk to the policeman.  
They both were still in shock, because none of them knew what the discovery of Caleb's clothes meant. Connors worst idea was that the boy was wandering around in the Mojave Desert naked and something bad happened to him that he didn´t even want to think about.  
Lindsay tried not to cry, but when she had closed the passenger door of the black SUV, she couldn´t hold back longer. She didn´t want to imagine what could have happened to her son. Lindsay looked at her phone and noticed that Laura had sent numerous SMS. In the first message she asked where Lindsay was. In the next message Laura's tone was failing. She no longer read the fourth message because Laura called her a bad other in the third message. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sought Sue's phone number from the contacts.  
She had to wait three times then Sue answered the call. "Lindsay, Thank God... It's good you called," Sue said, "Your sister is always calling me because she wants to know where you are. She has said some ugly things about you. You'd be the worst mother in the world because God knows where you are while your son is gone."  
"Sue, I was just with Connor at the police...", Lindsay was howling, "They found his T-shirt."  
"My God, that's terrible!", Sue cried, "Where are you now? Are you still at the police station? "  
"Connor is still talking to the police, but we´ll leave in a few minutes," she sniffed.  
"Where to?"  
"I can´t tell you..."  
"Lindsay," Sue's voice was louder, "I... I can´t help if you don´t tell me where you are. "  
"I can´t tell you," Lindsay cried, "I can say that Caleb and I are part of a big puzzle. And Connor has also to do with it. He is Caleb's dad.", Sue was surprised by this information. "I have to go," Lindsay said when Connor reached his car and entered. She tucked her phone back into her purse. Then Connor handed her a handkerchief. "I don´t know what to say," he admitted, "Just the thought something could have happened to Caleb is..."  
"Unbearable?"  
Connor nodded slowly. "Yes, that describes the feeling very well," with these words he started the engine and they drove back to the CIA lab. When they got there all the staff was in excitement. "What's going on?", Connor wanted to know from Jenkins, after he rushed back to his office. Lindsay followed him. She had to look terrible, she thought, because her eyes were still red from crying and she felt numb. "Someone has found a card outside in the parking lot," Jenkins said, went to his computer and showed him a scanned ID Card. It was a CIA- ID card, issued to employees.  
"And? What's the problem? "  
"This is Jake. Our new caretaker...", Jenkins replied," Actually."  
"What do you mean actually?"  
Lindsay had now reached Jenkins' office and saw the ID card which was shown on his canvas. She recognized the man in the photo immediately: "That's..."

"How is that possible?," Jack ranted, "How the hell can an internationally wanted terrorist work as our caretaker?"  
"He has an accomplice somewhere within the CIA, " Lindsay noted, but it was exactly this kind of response which neither Jack nor Connor wanted to hear, because it reminded them they hadn´t found the mole yet.  
Jack found this situation almost embarrassing: They were the CIA after all, one of the best and most secure organizations in the world! And then they had a terrorist as janitor!  
"Calm down," Jenkins suggested. When he had heard their caretaker was Doctor Death and he was probably responsible for the bug in his office, the nerd sat down at his computer and sighted the surveillance videos personally. "I have found a six-day-old surveillance video," Jenkins said, "It shows how my office is cleaned... Your target person enters my room." He pressed a button on his screen and the surveillance video now appeared on the huge canvas: The Beamer began to whistle.  
In the Monitoring movie they saw how Jimmy Weaver aka Doctor Death entered Jenkins' office and when he was sure no one was watching him, he grabbed the old phone, opened it and installed the infrared signal transmitter. "What if he has bugged other offices and not only mine? "Jenkins suddenly wanted to know.  
"We are off to search the offices," Jack informed him. He had received the news a few minutes ago that a bug was also found in Sally Hartman's office. Sally worked in the laboratory. Nevertheless, Jack would have to talk to her.  
Then he watched the surveillance video of the hallway, because there was no surveillance camera in Sally's office. He could see in the video, how Jimmy Weaver also entered Sally´s office and came out after less than two minutes. Because Sally was also very vain, a mirror hung in her office. And where was plain to see how Weaver fumbled on her phone.  
"Reports about the location of James Sawyers corpse just arrived by mail," Jack informed them, "The murderer hasn´t wiped away a part imprint of his right thumb: The imprint was discovered under the chair, on which Sawyer sat at the time of his death... I can also announce the impression is recorded in our database. "  
"It's Jimmy Weaver," Connor added.  
"Correct. He... "  
"He killed my father," Connor said, "Somehow he found out who my father is and killed him. His subject is the oldest of the world. Revenge."  
"Now it's official, but actually we've already thought, didn´t we?," Jenkins asked, only looking at the screen.  
"If Weaver kidnapped my son, I don´t want to imagine what he's up to him..."  
Jack still hadn´t understood, he was too stunned. That his friend and colleague had a son was a complete surprise.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Connor took a breath, "But I have a six year old son… And Lindsay is his mother."  
Jack looked at Lindsay confused.  
"Don´t worry," Connor added before Jack could say something, "I know since one hour." They could all see this topic kept Connor still stressing and this realization set Lindsay's heart heavy. She liked him. He seemed to be a sincere guy. But the confession he was Caleb's father had changed everything between them. She knew Connor wasn´t sure if he wanted to be near her. And he also didn´t know if he wanted to be Caleb´s dad.  
"How...?", Jack asked.  
"How did it happen?", Connors voice was very loud, "It happened in college. At a party. When the student, with whom I spend only one night, told me she is pregnant, I got cold feet and ran away: I left the college with my band. "  
"It's like in Star Wars," Jenkins muttered.  
"What?"  
"This I am your father, Caleb- thing."  
"Are you sure you don´t have any more children?", Jack asked, Jenkins horrified hissed his name, "What? Am I not allowed to ask?"  
Jenkins shook his head. "Connor, I can imagine you aren´t particularly proud of what you did," he said now, "I mean, now you're ashamed that you left the girl at the time."  
"We have talked about it, okay ?", Lindsay interrupted their discussion now," May I remind you that my son is maybe in the hands of this terrible terrorist. "  
Jack and Jenkins looked at each other, like small, timid children who had just smashed a window. Lindsay left the room and now Jack leaned in Jenkins' direction.  
"Say, did you know?", Jack asked.  
"I sat next to Lindsay, when the DNS results came from the lab," he defended himself, "I promised her I keep this in private." He knew, however, Lindsay was right: The fact that the missing boy was Connor's son, presented their case in a new light.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Death, MD Chapter 6  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay,  
Rating: 16  
Category: AU, Crime, Mystery, Romance (Warning: This story is VERY different!)  
What happens: Lindsay Donner loves her job at the hospital. But then she gets hit by a lightning and since then she can read the thoughts of the people around her. Lindsay notices that one of her patients is planning a murder. She tries to prevent the murder.  
Notes: The idea for this story is mine, but the characters aren´t. If this story sounds familiar to you: Congratulations. You have found me. :-)

As you may have heard, I will have a little vacation. So my next story will be published at November 29th.

**Death, MD Chapter 6**

At the airport, hey met the chief of the local police and together with Theo Albany and an insert team they arrested Weaver, after he had said goodbye to the Delta Air Stewardess and left the plane. They put him in handcuffs, attached leg irons and brought him to the exit, where he was sat in Jack's car. On the way there, Lindsay was reading his mind. She saw that he almost built a wall in his mind.  
"This won´t help," she said to him, "I will break through your wall." He looked at her as if he knew what this meant.  
They drove back to the lab, Jack and the snapped Weaver in a CIA- vehicle, Connor and Lindsay in the black SUV. "Now that we got him ...", Lindsay began, "Are you satisfied?"  
Connor mused while clutching the steering wheel of his SUV. "Yes... I think so. So, at least I'll be able to sleep a little quieter at night."  
Lindsay thought thiswas a good word. She was also tired. But the adrenaline made her wake again when they reached the laboratory. Jack and Connor lead Weaver inside.  
They were expected by Jenkins. "You don´t have Caleb with you," the nerd noted when Jack came into his office. He then pursued through a glass pane, as Connor led a bearded man in handcuffs and shackles in an interrogation room.  
"Is that him?"  
"Yes, this is Doctor Death" Jack answered, "He actually looks quite harmless. But his appearance is deceptive."  
Connor wanted to start interviewing their target person immediately. In the interrogation room, he almost threw Jimmy Weaver on the chair then he circled him a few meters distance. "Finally we meet again," he said to the bearded man, "I'm coming straight to the point, because, as you can imagine, I am not a man of many words. You can´t afford in my job: You could practically shot down every second from ambush... Even in a small house in Canada..." He wanted Weaver to recall he hadn´t forgotten this.  
"You´ll learn anything from me," Weaver's voice was calm.  
While Connor was talking to him and Lindsay watched him through the one-way mirror, Jenkins examined Weaver´s precious camera. He first noticed the camera was really heavy. He suspected there was indeed a container at the camera, so he carefully turned to the lens and was surprised when this actually solved. Jenkins peered inside with a flashlight and discovered a kind of remote control with a red button. Suddenly sweat ran across his forehead, because he could guess what this remote was. He immediately ran to Jack and told him he had found a remote detonator for an explosive device. "Have you studied the rest of the luggage?", Jack asked in a whisper.  
"Sally and I work on it, but so far we have no trace of the bomb." Jenkins believed the explosive device would have exploded long ago when Weaver wanted to harm the people at the airport.  
Jack nodded and watched how Connor talked to Weaver, also known as Doctor Death. "Who is the mole which has procured you a job as a janitor at the CIA?", Connor asked.  
Weaver began to laugh. "It took a long time until you noticed."  
"Who helped you to infiltrate the CIA?"  
"Listening to your telephone calls was useless," said Weaver, "The girl in the lab is usually talking about private garbage and the nerd is only interested in computers..." He regretted he hadn´t managed to get at Jack's office, which was always locked up when Jack went home.  
"Who helped you?", Connor was impatient.  
"Well, I'll tell you. But I want a return", Weaver knew he´d end up in prison for his actions. And he had no problem to send someone else to doom when he received a lesser penalty for it.  
Connor leaned back in his chair and looked at him. "I'm still thinking..."  
"My assistant is a CIA man named Tom Whitehall."  
Behind the one-way mirror Jack grabbed his cell phone. He had to check if this agent really existed. Jack shuddered: Agent Whitehall worked in the personnel department of the Las Vegas' CIA- office. He didn´t recognize him when he opened his personal file on the smartphone. Jack wondered if he had seen him at a meeting or in the cafeteria, but Agent Whitehall was obviously working very withdrawn. He left to arrest Whitehall with some people from his team.  
"I met the agent three years ago in Eastern Europe," Weaver told, "An unusual holiday destination if you ask me... But since then he has been a great help..."  
He stopped talking and when Connor had enough after three hours of interrogation, he left to get Lindsay out of the auditorium next door. He hadn´t to say a single word, because he assumed she already read his thoughts at that moment. She stopped him before they entered the interrogation room again. "Jenkins has examined the camera and found a remote detonator for an explosive device," she informed him.  
"A bomb?"  
"The problem is we have no trace of the explosive device. We need to get some information."  
Connor nodded, "Agreed."  
Silently they entered the interrogation room. Doctor Death sat at the table and grinned at them.  
"Do you still remember me?," Lindsay asked when she sat down opposite him, "Of course you do." She reminded him how he had met her for the first time: While she and an assistant had sewn his wound, he thought about to murder a woman.  
"All right, Jimmy... ? Or should I call you Doctor Death?", Connor asked," We'll start with an easy question: Where is the bomb?"  
"Who says there´s a bomb?"  
" The remote detonator was hidden in the camera. "  
Connor and Lindsay looked at each other. Then she focused on Weavers spirit. But something was wrong...  
"It seems that our guest doesn´t understand the question..."  
"It's hard to remember," Lindsay chimed in. "Maybe we should skip this topic and talk about it later." Connor thought she played the "good cop bad cop"- thing very well. "...There is one more important question: Why did we found the clothes of my son in the desert? Explain this to me."  
Doctor Death wasn´t saying a word. He was careless and Lindsay took advantage of the gap in his concentration to read his thoughts, but she only found out that Caleb had something to do with the bomb.  
It made Lindsay crazy and furious that he didn´t tell her where Caleb was. "I won´t tell you," Weaver hissed, "Death will come all over the city." He turned away from her and grinned at Connor, "And then I did what I always wanted."  
Connor's death. His revenge. Because they had blown up a terrorist ring years ago.  
"I ask only once: Where is my son?"  
Weaver grinned at Lindsay and shook his head.  
At this moment, Lindsay grabbed the weapon that hung on Connors belt and so she had quite startled him: Connor didn´t expect she´d grab his gun, rushed across the table and squeezed the gun directly under his chin.  
"Do you remember?", she asked softly, but Weaver didn´t show any emotion, "Come on, you coward. I can see the fear in your eyes." Her fingers moved the trigger of the weapon. "I want you to suffer as much as my boss did when he died... And as my son..." She pressed the gun fixed under his chin. Weaver found it hard to breathe.  
"Where is my son?", She repeated quietly. When he didn´t answer, she tried to read his mind, but something was wrong. She didn´t find out what he thought. Furious, she threw the weapon away, turned away from him and walked to the door. Connor followed her when she rushed out of the room. Previously, he remained standing in the doorway and turned to his colleagues behind the one-way mirror. "Bring him away. We don´t need him." Then he went out and followed Lindsay. "What's going on?"  
"Something´s wrong… He is trained..."  
"What?"  
"Somehow he manages to lock me out of his head...", she shook her head, "I can´t figure it out," Lindsay apologized, "I can´t invade his thoughts and find out where the bomb is... or where Caleb is ... So I'm useless for you. I´m sorry." She regretted this at the most and she couldn´t do more than to see how Connor stormed out of the room.  
When Jack returned from Whitehall's arrest he found an empty interrogation room. Jenkins brought him up to date.

Connor tried to get his mind clear, so he drove to the CIA safe house. He had to talk to his mother and there were some things he had to tell her.  
This time when he entered the house, it was dark inside. Apparently, Elizabeth had kept to his preaching and didn´t leave the house this time. Cautiously, Elizabeth was peering around the corner and when she was sure that her visit had no evil intentions, she came out of hiding. She hugged Connor. "What's going on?", she asked, "Did you catch this horrible man?"  
"Yes," he nodded depressed, "But can we talk a moment?"  
Elizabeth stepped back. "Of course," she said and led him to the couch. Together they sat down.  
"There is a new development in the case," he said, "A few days after James was found dead, the son of a colleague was kidnapped. It turned out that... It turned out the boy is my son." He now had to explain to his mother he had made a mistake in college, namely that he had simply run away and then left the girl alone with the baby. Elizabeth asked him why he hadn´t come to her or to his stepfather and asked for help and Connor replied he was afraid of the consequences at that time.  
"What´s his name?"  
"His name is Caleb Donner, he is six years old and he visits a school here in Las Vegas. He's a pretty smart boy and he has a lot of his mother. Lindsay is a doctor", he looked at his mother," Don´t worry, she's a real doctor."  
"You have to find the boy," Elizabeth told him, "Not only for his mother, but also for you." She hoped so much that he could come to rest one day.  
"This is my fault," he said, "Because of me the boy is in danger now. My opponent is up to every trick: He's even flown specially to New York to kill you", he told her.  
They were silent for a moment.  
"I really shouldn´t tell you this, but this terrorist has hidden a bomb somewhere in the city. He said there would be a disaster, no-one would have expected at this place..."  
Elizabeth seemed to think, suddenly she wrinkled her nose. "I must say, it disappoints me that you and your CIA friends haven´t found out so far."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Hoover Dam: Imagine the dam breaks. Lake Mead is indeed drying up slowly, but I think there´s currently enough water to flood the city."  
Connor thought about her words. Then he realized she was right. He got up, thanked her and said that he knew it was right to come here. Connor rushed to the front door and his mother cried after him he should find Caleb.

Connor raced formally back to the CIA lab. He felt trapped like a slow-motion.  
At last he reached Jack's office. "I know what Weaver's up," he said, "He wants to blow up the Hoover Dam. The bomb is placed there." He told them how he had gotten it. The fact that his mother actually had the brilliant idea, he didn´t tell, because he would hold him a sermon he wasn´t allowed to discuss CIA affairs with civilians.  
Jack thought they had to check his idea at least and so they drove to the Hoover Dam. "Jenkins, we are back in an hour", Jack informed him, "If Connors assumption is right, it could take longer. It depends on whether we find the bomb or not."  
"You know where the bomb is?", Lindsay asked, "I'm coming with you!" This was her chance to find Caleb and she would do everything for it.

On the way to the Hoover Dam, they informed Steve, the warden of the facility. Inside the Hoover Dam a few turbines produced electricity for the city. Their guess was obvious that the bomb was placed here somewhere. As always in August, many tourists were at the Hoover Dam and Steve should evacuate them until their arrival. He sparked a fire drill and from the tickets he and his team examined whether the same number of people had left the plant.  
Without welcoming the manager, Jack, Connor and Lindsay entered the facility with a large, deserted elevator. During the two-minute ride Jack read the plan and the blueprint.  
They arrived at a kind of viewing platform. The tourists were allowed to watch this part of the dam normally, but Jack climbed down a narrow ladder. Connor and Lindsay followed him. A narrow tunnel then led straight out onto a two-meter wide edge at the foot of the dam. Lindsay looked up and noticed that the wall was pretty steep.  
"Where are we?", she asked.  
"Right at the foot of the dam. When a bomb would blow up in here, the water breaks the dam in pieces, "Jack put his sunglasses on," It´s quite possible that the bomb is hidden in here somewhere."  
They turned around and Lindsay shielded her eyes as the bright concrete wall of the dam reflected the sunlight. In the middle of the wall at the foot of the dam sat a figure who was wrapped in a light cloth. "Caleb!"

"Caleb!," Lindsay cried, as she knelt directly in front of her son and shook him vigorously. He was apparently unconscious. His skin on his face was very red and sweat was on his forehead. While she shook him, the cloth with which he was wrapped, slid to the side.  
Lindsay and Connor drew back a step: Caleb was tied up and he was sitting on a bomb with electronic countdown clock. There were two hours until the bomb would explode.  
The boy's eyes flashed and he finally looked at her. "Mom," he whined.  
Immediately Lindsay embraced her son, but Connor and Jack tried to hold her back, "You have to be careful," they admonished her, "Even a slight variation in weight could be enough to blow up the bomb."  
"What do we do now?", Tears welled up in Lindsay's eyes.  
"We need to get help."

Jack phoned the police a few feet away from them. He asked for a bomb disposal squad. Then he called Jenkins at the lab and brought him up to date. Jenkins immediately asked him to remove a few yards from the bomb with his cell phone.  
From the corner of his eye Connor watched, how Jack walked calling on the wall.  
"How long have you been here?", Lindsay asked Caleb.  
"Don´t know," he answered wearily. The red skin on his face was sunburned. His hands and feet were also bright red. The rest of his body was protected from the sun through the cream-colored cloth but his arms, legs and the upper body also showed red spots.  
"The person that brought him to this place had hidden Caleb very good," Connor noted. He noted that Caleb was hard to be recognized in the cream-colored cloth here below the dam. Therefore, no tourist or Steve had noticed something. Andy maybe Steve didn´t come to this place so often. Connor looked around and noticed this wall was reachable, even for Weaver, despite security fence. It was certainly difficult, but not impossible.  
"Connor, he has a strong sunburn. And I suspect he also has a sunstroke, "Lindsay told him.  
"I know," he reached into his jacket pocket, "Hey, boy. I still have a bit of water in my bottle. It's not much, but you can have it." Connor opened the little water bottle. He hadn´t understated, because the little bit of water were maybe three sips of liquid. Then he held the bottle to Caleb's mouth and he drank.  
Lindsay noticed that remains of adhesive tape hung around his mouth. Apparently Weaver had taped his mouth so he didn´t call for help. She didn´t know what had caused him to stop: Was it the sunburn in Caleb's face, or the fact that the boy was already becoming weaker?  
"This was all I had," Connor said to Caleb after he had emptied the bottle, "I can get you some more water, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Caleb, how could you ever leave the hospital?", his mother asked now.  
"I... I don´t know anymore," Caleb replied wearily, "I only know how I wanted to follow you to the emergency room and suddenly everything became dark... Someone has put a towel on my face and it smelled terrible. Then woke up here again…" His eyes flashed again.  
"Caleb, you need to stay awake, you hear?", Lindsay asked, "Were you here alone all the time?"  
"No," her son muttered, "A bearded man brought me something to eat and drink every morning and evening... Mommy, It´s so hot…"  
"I know." She read his thoughts. Caleb also had other problems, because as he was sitting on this explosive since his disappearance, Weaver had thus forced him to waste away in his own excrement.  
Jack came back to them now. "I have just spoken to the police," he informed them, "They will send someone who can defuse the bomb. Until then, we shouldn´t move Caleb."

The time until help arrived seemed to last almost forever. Connor and Lindsay had stayed with Caleb the whole time. They sent Jack to get a new drink for dehydrated boy. Finally, a man in a thick padded suit and helmet came from the narrow tunnel. He raised his hand to salute, told them his name and then wanted to know, how heavy Caleb was.  
Then he shuffled back once again to the tunnel and asked for an appropriate comparison weight. Placing the heavy block, was hard work, Lindsay noticed: She had to watch as the man from the bomb disposal squad lifted the block on the bomb, while Connor had both hands under Caleb's shoulders, just waiting to pick him up in the right moment. When he finally carried Caleb on his arm, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Go now," the man in protective suit asked, "I'll stay here and defuse the bomb."  
"But...", Lindsay started to argue because she was not sure if it was wise to defuse the explosive device here: If it went wrong, the explosion tore a hole in the Hoover Dam.  
"Come on!", Connor was carrying Caleb on his right arm with his left hand he reached for Lindsay. They hurried to get through the narrow tunnel. Inside the dam, it was cool and Caleb seemed relieved to finally be able to escape the sun.  
"We need to get Caleb to the hospital," Lindsay said and Connor agreed. When they entered the elevator, they were still holding each other's hands.  
"Thank you for finding Caleb" , Lindsay muttered.  
"It wasn´t me. My mother had the idea it could be the Hoover Dam. But I couldn´t tell Jack. He´ll have a heart attack when he finds out I'm talking to my mother about our cases."  
"What did you want at her house?", Lindsay asked, still holding his hand. She looked at Caleb, who was still sitting exhausted on Connor's arm.  
"I had to talk to her about Caleb," he said, "I needed a little help with processing, he is my son."  
Caleb raised his head and looked at his mother. "Is that true?", he asked her. Lindsay nodded slowly. "Yes, it's true." She was curious to see how he would react. Through her ability to read minds, she knew that Caleb often wanted a father. She hoped he would accept Connor...  
Then Caleb wrapped his arms tighter around Connor's neck and began to cry. "I'm so glad you're my dad."  
At that moment the doors of the elevator opened and they were received by an emergency physician and Jack. The doctor took them to an ambulance and together they drove to the Desert Springs Hospital. The emergency department of the Diamond City Hospital was still closed.  
When they arrived in the hospital, Lindsay didn´t let her son out of sight. She sat next to his bet until Caleb had fallen asleep in her arms and then she slowly got up from the bedside.  
Connor, who had been sitting motionless on a chair next to Caleb's bed until now, grabbed the boy's hand. "Don´t worry, I'll stay with him," he promised her.  
Lindsay thanked him and walked out of the room. She grabbed her cell phone to call Sue, her best friend Peter, her dad and her twin sister Laura. She would tell them they had found Caleb and that he was recovering in the hospital. And she would tell them Caleb now had a Dad...

The bomb at the Hoover Dam could be defused in time. If people in Las Vegas only guessed in what danger they were...!  
The funeral of Professor Sawyer was held on Friday, where the team from the emergency room had planned a trip to Los Angeles but out of respect for their deceased boss they had postponed the trip this year for an indefinite period. After the funeral, most of the present people said goodbye to Sawyer's ex-wife and his adult children. Lindsay joined the queue with Caleb (who still had a terrible sunburn), Sue and the other medical assistants in the emergency room. When they had said goodbye to Mrs. Sawyer, Lindsay saw a shadow under a tree. She took Caleb's hand and said to Sue she could leave if she wanted. Lindsay and Caleb went to Connor, who was waiting under the tree with his mother. The cemetery of Vegas was one of the places in town where you could waste water as much as you wanted: While residents were allowed to water their lawns on certain days, the sprinkler system of the cemetery was on almost daily and thus the cemetery was a green plant in the desert city.  
"Hi," Lindsay greeted Connor.  
"Hey," then he saw Caleb, "How are you today?"  
"Good," he replied. Connor was amazed how brave Caleb was: His burns still caused pain and he had just learned that he was his dad. Nevertheless, he didn´t mind.  
"Doctor Robins dismissed you from the hospital this morning, right?", Lindsay asked him.  
"That's very nice," Caleb added, "But the doctor says I must still rest a while."  
"Why didn´t you come closer at the funeral?", Lindsay wanted to know. She read his thoughts for just a second and found out he hadn´t dared to meet his father's ex-wife.  
"Connor, don´t you want to introduce me?", his mother then asked and he rolled his eyes.  
"Mom, this is Lindsay and Caleb."  
A smile appeared in Elizabeth's face when she shook Lindsay´s and then Caleb's hand. "Connor already told a lot about you," now she leaned over to Caleb, "It really makes me very happy to get to know my grandchildren." She smiled and then went alone to the sedan, with which she had come. Elizabeth waved Connor goodbye and said to Lindsay it was really nice to get to know her.  
"Why have you brought Caleb to Sawyer's funeral?", Connor asked now.  
The boy answered for his mother: "Because in Mom´s opinion my grandfather would have wanted it."  
"So you have talked about it," said Connor firmly. "We did," Lindsay wondered if he hadn´t changed his opinion that children didn´t show up in his life plan, "Have you been thinking about that, too?"  
He didn´t answer.  
"I can only say I don´t want child support from you. But Caleb and I would be very happy if you stay in touch with us. Somehow you're family", Lindsay took Caleb's hand again and looked at her son. "Do you want to go to the football game of the radiologists from the hospital?"  
Caleb was thrilled.  
"I thought, you think it´s impious to visit a football game after a funeral," Connor reminded her when she and Caleb went to the golden Trans Am. Lindsay hadn´t had time to look for a new car, after she had driven her old Toyota against the tree.  
"I've also been thinking," she turned to him, "I know your father was a good person, but I think he would have wanted it that way. He always said: Finish each day with a smile, because you never know how bad the next one is."

The football game was already in full swing when they reached the sports field. Caleb got out of the car immediately and ran to Sue, who was standing with some other colleagues on the sidelines. "Stay in my sight, you hear?", Lindsay called after her son, when she put her black blazer on the backseat of the Trans Am. Although the sun wasn´t shining and now gray, heavy clouds were in the sky, it was stifling hot and stuffy.  
She was also on the way to Sue, who was watching the players from the Diamond City Hospital. Then she went to the coach, he asked her if she had heard of Connor and whether he came to the game today. But actually, she had wanted to ask him if Connor would show up. This meant he wouldn´t come.  
A little sad she looked for a place in the shade. As Connor previously in the cemetery, she found a cool spot under a tree. She leaned back until she touched the dry bark and took a deep breath.  
"It's hard for me to admit it, but yes, I've been thinking," a voice suddenly said. Lindsay was shocked: She hadn´t heard Connor and didn´t feel his presence.  
"Jenkins is also there," Connor noticed, who had discovered his colleagues on the sidelines in a good mood.  
"Yes, I've invited him."  
"I hope you don´t mind that I brought Jack." They noticed how Jack was talking to Sue, who currently bought a drink. Then Jack took a step back. "That was the moment in which he realized Sue is a friend of mine and he therefore doesn´t want to talk to her." But she was wrong, because Jack lined up with Sue in the queue in front of the snack bar. They talked, at times even Jack laughed.  
Between Connor and Lindsay was silence.  
Lindsay finally broke her awkward silence: "You've been thinking," she reminded him, "How did you decide?"  
"Caleb is a wonderful boy and I am lucky he is my son. And you, Lindsay Donner, you have a good heart. You deserve someone who loves you..."  
"I would say I have already found this someone." When Caleb was gone, he had helped her, so she got her son back. She was willing to forgive him this one mistake he had made in the past.  
"I can´t imagine that another person could replace you," she confessed.  
"Being together with an CIA agent is pretty difficult..."  
"That means you quit working in the hospital", Lindsay stated and Connor nodded. "You think you can get out of my way. You are looking for an excuse...", she said.  
"No, that's not true. To be honest, I would love to be with you. And with Caleb. Although I must confess it´s still strange, when he calls me Dad… Lindsay, I think I love you."  
"You think?", she asked.  
Connor leaned toward her and kissed her. Lindsay was surprised and their thoughts became a bright light, shining in heat.  
The sky above them was darkened and a downpour scared the cheering crowd on the sidelines. Caleb had been with Sue up to now and his clothes became wet immediately in the rain. That wasn´t good for his burns. "Mom! Dad!", he cried," We have to get out of the rain!" He ran to find some shelter at the snack bar.  
Above them it flashed and the Diamond City Hospital led with 10 points, when the game was interrupted. "Come on, we should also hunker down somewhere," Connor suggested when he took Lindsay's hand.  
A lightning again struck directly over their heads in the tree under which they stood.

"My head!", Lindsay groaned when she woke up two hours later in the emergency room of the hospital and looked in a harsh light. Immediately Connor, Caleb, Jack and Sue stood next to her bed and looked at her anxiously. "What happened?", she asked as she sat up, "Was I hit by lightning again?" Lindsay´s head ached.  
Connor nodded. His clothes were soaked. "Are you okay?"  
Lindsay tried to focus on his thoughts and wanted to find out what exactly had happened. But she heard nothing. She couldn´t read his mind. Satisfied, she smiled. There was only...  
Silence.

Fin


End file.
